Os Escolhidos I: A Profecia
by Shaoran Lin
Summary: Duas pessoas acham alguém que vai dar um significado a vida deles... e vai leválos a encontrar muitas pessoas, fazer novos amigos e principalmente lutar contra o mal! eu sei q a galera q visita meu perfil lê CCS, mas eu recomendo essa tbm! BASEADO em FR
1. Prefácio

**Nota do autor: TODOS os personagens são criações minhas, mas a história é ambientada em Forgotten** **Realms...**

**Toda vez que houver algo sublinhado, é porque necessita de legenda.**

**Bom... a versão revisada vai ficar um pouquinho diferente, então, se der, leiam de novo... **

* * *

_**Os Escolhidos**_

_**Prefácio  
**_

A porta da sala foi aberta violentamente e um homem alto e forte entrou, logo seguido por um mais baixo e esguio.

- Olá. Acabou a festa demoníaca, senhor Clérigo do Mal. - Disse o baixinho.

- Se algo acabou, foram vocês... Sentirão agora o poder de Cyric!

Ele levantou os braços para conjurar uma magia, mas, das mãos do homem baixo, uma onda invisível saiu e imobilizou o Clérigo.

- Vai, ele é todo seu!

O homem alto correu e atacou com a espada. Fez um corte no Clérigo, quase fatal.

Mas este conseguiu se mexer e se livrou da magia do homem baixo.

- Cuidado! - Disse o mesmo.

O Clérigo atacou com sua maça, mas o homem alto aparou o golpe com seu escudo.

- Nunca irão me pegar! - O Clérigo Maligno correu, mas logo foi atravessado por uma lança. O homem baixo sorria.

O Clérigo do mal jazia aos seus pés. Finalmente, a cidade estava livre daquele acontecimentos estranhos. Ele revistou o corpo. Achou somente seu símbolo profano e um saco de Peças de Ouro. Recolheu o saco e chamou seu companheiro.

-Chrono! - Levantou o saco – Ele só tinha isso e o símbolo dele. Realmente, não foi muito difícil. Eu esperava mais. - Completou, com um meio-sorriso.

-Hunf, eu não esperava mais. Sinceramente, Hyo, as coisas estão ficando sem graça. - disse o mau-humorado guerreiro, embainhando a espada.

Eles ouviram um barulho – Quem está aí? - Perguntou Hyo, já preparando uma magia.

-Eu vou ver. – Disse o guerreiro, andando na direção do barulho.

Hyo foi atrás silenciosamente. Eles avistaram alguém encolhido no canto. O guerreiro desembainhou sua espada e apontou para a figura.

-Quem é você?

O silêncio pairou pela sala subterrânea.

-Responda!

A figura começou a chorar e soluçar.

-Chrono. - Hyo interviu, agora sério, colocando uma mão no ombro de Chrono. Virou-se para a pessoa. - Venha. - Ele ajudou-a a se levantar e escorou-a no ombro. - Vamos, Chrono.

Eles saíram do esconderijo subterrâneo do clérigo e foram para a taverna na qual estavam hospedados.

- - -

-Finalmente aconteceu. - Disse uma figura alada.

-É verdade. - Disse uma mulher.

-Agora é sua vez. Vá. - Disse a figura alada, olhando para o horizonte.

-Sim... - A garota prontamente disse. Mas percebeu algo estranho... Uma lágrima no rosto do seu frio mestre - Mestre...?

-Sim, minha querida. Chegou a hora de você partir. Não sou mais seu mestre. Você é livre para fazer o que quiser. Estou te pedindo pra ir. Ao terminar sua missão, você fará o que quiser. Aproveite, sua vida não é tão longa quanto a nossa...

-Obrigado, mestre. - Ela disse, fazendo uma reverência.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

**Clérigo do mal – Sacerdote que serve a um deus maligno.**

**Cyric - Deus da Morte de Forgotten Realms **

**Símbolo Profano – Um símbolo que todo clérigo deve usar para usar suas magias divinas. Para os malignos, são os símbolos profanos, para os benignos e neutros, são os símbolos sagrados.**

**Peças de Ouro – Moeda mais valiosa. Também existem Peças de Prata, as segundas mais valiosas, e as Peças de Cobre, as menos valiosas.**

**Taverna – Bar, Estalagem, Pousada.**

**Esse foi só o prefácio...**


	2. O início

**Nota do Autor: Bom, aqui começa mesmo a história.**

**Três traços significam mudança de cenário ou de tempo, se isso ainda não ficou** **claro**. **Uma só quer dizer que mudou o ângulo, ou seja, a história é paralela e continua no mesmo lugar, só que com foco em outra pessoa.**

**

* * *

**

_**Capítulo 1: O Início**_

Um rapaz estava sentado nas sombras do bar da taverna. Ele meditava, de olhos fechados. Foi visível um estranho movimento em suas pálpebras... Ele começou a ficar tonto.

Começou a ouvir vozes, enquando perdia sua visão.

Perdeu completamente os sentidos e tropeçou para a frente, caindo no chão.

Permaneceu ali por alguns minutos. Ninguém mexeu nele, todos acharam que havia sido mais um bêbado na taverna.

Logo acordou e se levantou.

-Mais um sonho estranho... - Sussurou mais para si mesmo, enquanto se dirigia novamente para o lugar sombreado do bar.

-

Um Humano alto, com 1.93 e forte, de cabelos castanhos escuros e levemente ondulados na altura dos seus ombros, olhos pretos, vestindo a proteção de couro de uma armadura de aço estava no bar da taverna, ao lado de uma garota de estatura média, por volta de 1.67, muito bonita, de cabelos dourados e ondulados até o meio das costas, olhos azuis claros e corpo bem definido com curvas delicadas, vestindo trajes leves. Suas orelhas eram levemente pontudas, o que insinuava descendência Élfica. Era uma Meia-Elfa.

O homem estava levemente impaciente. Olhou para um canto do bar que estava coberto por sombras e sorriu.

-Ali, moça. Vá até aquele lugar – Disse ele, apontando para o lugar.

Ela obedeceu. Ao chegar, foi saudado por uma voz, forte e suave ao mesmo tempo, que a deixou com arrepios.

-Olá – Disse a voz

-Oi. - Ela disse, olhando para os lados.

Ela ouviu algumas palavras incompreensíveis e logo uma luz revelou um belo rapaz, um pouco alto, mais ou menos 1.77, vestindo uma calça e um camisa, roupas de cama, com um corpo bem definido, olhos azuis escuros penetrantes e cabelos pretos revoltos e brilhantes.

-Antes de mais nada, me responda o que você estava fazendo lá. - Ele disse, encarando-a.

-E-eu... Bom... eu não sei porque aquele maluco me sequestrou... mas ele disse algo como sacrificar algo dos Deuses... ele era louco... - Ela disse de cabeça baixa.

-Entendo. - Ele deu um sorriso reconfortante – Sente-se. Qual o seu nome?

-Dahna (Pronuncia-se Dâhná). Dahna Aust.

-Não é nome de elfo, mas é sobrenome elfo... - Disse ele, franzindo o cenho, levemente distraído. - Você cresceu entre humanos, certo?

-Sim. Sou... sou meio-elfa.

-Sei... - Ele sorriu cativantemente novamente. - Você tem casa? Onde você mora?

-Bem... é difícil de explicar mas não, não tenho uma casa. Vivo no mundo, o céu é meu teto... Prefiro não falar sobre antes disso.

-Viajante, não é?

-Sim... - Ela olhava para os cantos como se lembrasse de algo de muito tempo atrás...

-Bom, meu nome Hyo (Pronuncia-se Riiô). Aquele outro é Chrono (pronuncia-se Crono). Não se preocupe, às vezes ele é meio mal-humorado, mas ele é um cara legal. - Acrescentou, rindo.

Aquele sorriso fazia bem à Dahna. Era reconfortante.

-Bem... Você vai viajar conosco. - Ele disse, desviando os olhos por um instante.

-Como? - Ela perguntou, incrédula, sem saber o porquê daquilo.

-Me desculpe, mas você _deve_ ir conosco. - Ele disse firmemente, mas ainda em baixo tom.

-M-mas...mas... - Ela procurava algo para dizer, para que pudesse resistir àquela... ordem? Sugestão? Não, não; procurava um argumento para resistir a vontade de ir.

-Entenda. Não faremos mal a você. Juro – Agora ele olhava diretamente nos olhos dela. - Você tem a _minha_ palavra.

Ela não ousou mais desconfiar da palavra dele... Seus olhos não mentiam. - T-tudo bem... mas... por que?

Ele suspirou e desviou o olhar novamente – Er... bem... você já teve a estranha sensação de que alguém quer te dizer algo mas não consegue?

- Uhm... acho que sim.

- Pois é. Esse alguém conseguiu me dizer, através de um sonho, que você _deve _vir conosco.

Ela franziu a testa.

- O sonho foi sobre você. Você deve vir comigo para acharmos uma amigo que vai revelar o que quis dizer exatamente aquela visão. - Ele levantou – Agora, vá dormir. O seu quarto é o terceiro a direita do primeiro andar. - Continuou andando – O quarto meu e de Chrono é ao lado do seu. Se precisar de algo, é só chamar. - Virou-se rapidamente – Eu ficarei atento. – Piscou para ela, divertido, e subiu as escadas.

Ela olhou para o alto guerreiro que era chamado de Chrono. Ele estava bebendo silenciosamente, com um sorriso na face, enquanto ouvia uma história de um outro homem.

Balançou a cabeça e foi dormir. Era muita informação para um dia só, pior ainda se ela não dormisse direito.

- - -

Chrono acordou com uma leve dor de cabeça, resultado de um pequeno excesso no dia anterior. Levantou-se e viu que Hyo já tinha acordado. Vestiu seus trajes de viagem e colocou sua armadura e desceu para o bar. Provavelmente ele estaria ali.

Dahna já estava acordada quando ouviu alguém bater na porta. Levantou rapidamente e abriu um pouco a porta. Era Hyo.

Ele abriu a porta completamente. - Vem comer... Oh, desculpe – Ele emendou, levemente corado e sem jeito, ao ver que ela ainda estava com roupas de dormir. - Vista uma roupa de viagem e desça pro bar. - Fechou a porta e saiu.

Ela se vestiu e desceu. Ao chegar lá, viu Chrono e Hyo conversando alegremente. Ela se juntou timidamente.

-Oi...

-Oi, Dahna. Coma a vontade, Nós pagamos. – Hyo disse – Pra compensar a viagem. - Disse, num tom leve.

-Porque ela vai viajar com a gente? - Chrono disse, num tom indelicado. Delicado, ele não era.

Hyo deu um olhar muito significativo para ele – Depois conversamos sobre isso...

Chrono entendeu. Bobo ele também não era. – Então tá. - Disse e enfiou um pedaço de pão na boca, seguido por um longo gole de vinho.

Hyo tinha no prato alguns pães, um pedaço generoso de queijo, um pouco de mel e alguns docinhos, com um copo de suco ao lado. Chrono tinha uma quantidade abissal de comida no prato: Pães, três tipos de queijo, torradas, muito mel, doces, salgados, talvez até algo amargo ou azedo também, uma coxa de galinha e uma garrafa gigante de vinho do lado. Dahna olhou assustada para aquele monte de comida. Demorou um tempo pra absorver a imagem de tanta comida que tinha no prato dele.

-Ei, olhar pra o prato dos outros é falta de educação! - Disse Chrono, com uma cara feia, defendendo sua propriedade.

-Calma Chrono, não vamos criar outra confusão por causa de comida... - Hyo disse sorrindo.

-Ah...

-Confusão por comida?

-É... - Disse Chrono, vermelho.

-Deixa eu te contar...

**- - - FLASHBACK - - -**

Um Chrono muito jovem comia como um monstro, enquanto Hyo brincava com sua comida.

Hyo usou um truque para mexer o prato. Chrono parou de comer e olhou assustado para o prato flutuante.

-HYO NÃO COME ISSO QUE TÁ ENFEITIÇADO!

Hyo iria rir, se o guerreiro não pegasse o prato e jogasse longe, porventura acertando a cabeça de um meio-orc brutamontes. Hyo normalmente convenceria o grandão a não brigar, mas resolveu deixar Chrono se resolver sozinho.

-Ah, agora se vire. Pense, e pense rápido.

Chrono olhou assustado para os lados (pensar rápido não é com ele), e então levantou o seu prato estupidamente cheio de comida e jogou pra cima.

-GUERRA DE COMIDAAAAAAAA!

**- - - FIM DO FLASHBACK - - -**

-... E imagine o resto por você mesma...

Dahna dava uma risada gostosa. Chrono estava corado e de cara fechada.

-Mas a gente resolveu a confusão toda!

-Ah, claro. Exceto pelo fato de que o velho anão rabugento colocou a gente pra limpar tudo.

Dahna ria tanto que estava quase esquecendo de comer. Ela demorou um pouco pra se recompor, mas logo fez um prato bem cheio, mas muito mais educado do que o de Chrono; colocou pão, um pedaço de queijo, uma torrada, um pedaço pequeno de carne e compartilhou o vinho de Chrono. Ela comia ainda rindo de Chrono, que já esquecera de tudo e atacava sem piedade a comida. Hyo fazia a comida levitar até a boca dele, em pequenos pedaços.

Chrono olhou pra ele. - Esse é o mal dos magos. Todos são preguiçosos. Olha só pra esse aí: não quer nem usar o garfo e a faca.

Hyo olhou divertidamente para um pedaço de pão que mergulhava no mel – Primeiro, eu não sou mago, sou feiticeiro -- quantas vezes vou te explicar isso? Segundo, não sou preguiçoso e você sabe disso... Tudo bem, só um pouquinho. E terceiro, eu não estou usando garfo e faca porque tenho outra coisa para usar; Já você usa o garfo e a faca porque não tem mais nada pra usar, já que de garfo e faca você não entende nada!

Os dois deram uma gargalhada.

Dahna sentia que era como se ela conhecesse há muito aqueles dois.

Hyo terminou de comer e limpou o prato com a mesma magia com a qual estava comendo.

-Com licença, vou me vestir. Quando terminarem, me esperem na saída. - Ele olhou para Chrono com um sorriso debochado – Vê se não arruma confusão aqui!

Chrono sorriu ao ver o amigo saindo – Muito bom amigo ele. - Disse sem se virar – Meio estranho de vez em quando, mas é um bom amigo. E não se engane; Ele luta muito bem. Além de usar aquelas magias dele.

Eles terminaram de comer enquanto conversavam animadamente. Eles saíram e ficaram na saída, esperando Hyo.

Ele chegou um pouco depois, com uma capa cobrindo todo o seu corpo e carregando uma lança curta.

-Vamos.

Eles partiram. Dahna, a pedido de Hyo, ficou bem perto deles. Era primavera, um dos primeiros dias. O sol brilhava, e a neve já estava quase completamente derretida.

Dahna conversava com os dois companheiros.

-Então... Qual a idade de vocês? Vocês parecem bem jovens...

-Eu tenho 23 – Disse Chrono.

-Eu... Tenho 20... e você?

-Eu tenho 19... sou meia-elfa, então isso deve ser muito pouco.

-Que nada. Vocês só vivem uns dez ou vinte anos a mais do que nós. - Chrono falou, não muito polidamente.

Continuaram, conversando.

De repente, Hyo parou de falar. - Shhhh. - Ele olhava em volta; seus ouvidos, apurados para os de um humano, detectaram algum som.

-O que foi? - perguntou Chrono, em voz baixa.

-Inimigos. Dahna, fique perto de mim.

-De onde eles vêm?

-Não sei. - Ele estreitou os olhos - Tem algo de estranho com eles...

Chrono tirou seu arco das costas e preparou uma flecha. Hyo começou a murmurar um encantamento.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

**Então... o que será? Quem vai atacar? E o que Hyo quis dizer com "Tem algo de estranh com eles"? confira no próximo episódio!**

**Élfica: Procedente de elfos.**

**Meia-Elfa: Ser humanóide meio-humano e meio-elfo, mestiço, filho de um(a) elfo(a) com um(a) humano(a).**


	3. Send me an angel

**N/a: Capítulo dois no ar!**

**A história praticamente vai começar agora...**

**aí vai!**

**

* * *

**

_**Capítulo 2: Send me an Angel.**_

-De onde? De onde eles vêm? - Chrono perguntou, alerta.

-Espere...

Um movimento denunciou de onde os inimigos viriam. Chrono soltou a corda do arco, liberando uma flecha que penetrou no arbusto que se movera. Um grito agudo cortou o ar. De repente, criaturas de pele cinza-esverdeada, feições de lobo, cabelos pretos grandes, olhos completamente negros e com espadas ou machados na mão saíra de trás de vários arbustos.

-Fenlocks! Dahna! Fique atrás de mim!

Dahna obedeceu.

Hyo juntou os dois polegares com as mãos abertas e recitou palavras incompreensíveis e um cone de fogo explodiu na direção os arbustos. Três Fenlocks caíram no chão, chamuscados. Os arbustos se consumiram em chamas, revelando os adversários.

Eram cerca de cinquenta e um, sem contar os quatro que foram mortos.

Chrono disparou mais duas flechas certeiras que derrubaram mais um Fenlock.

-Três a dois! - Gritou Hyo, sorrindo de lado.

Ele apontou todos os dedos da mão para um deles e cinco dardos saíram de seus dedos, deixando um rastro roxo no ar enquanto corriam em direção ao alvo. Menos um Fenlock.

Chrono largou o arco e desembainhou sua espada. O cabo era bem trabalhado, com filetes de prata. O protetor da mão era reto e cromado, com uma ponta vertical na ponta. A lâmina era reta e polida, e refulgia ao sol.

Ele ergueu a espada. - Comam aço!

Ele correu na direção um Fenlock grande que carregava um machado. Ele aparou um golpe dele com a espada e enfiou-a no peito do monstro que caiu. Puxou rapidamente e trespassou um segundo monstro, empalando-o na barriga, logo após o levantando e libertando a espada com um puxão forte. Ao se ver livre por alguns segundos, ele pegou o seu escudo nas costas e amarrou a fivela ao redor do braço rapidamente. O escudo era completamente branco com uma estrela cromada no centro. Era feito de metal, feito para receber golpes de armas pesadas.

-Vamos! Lutem, covardes!

Afastou uma espada com o escudo e deu um corte vertical que feriu mortalmente outra criatura.

Hyo conjurou uma magia de proteção que fez seu corpo brilhar brevemente. Logo após, apontou um dedo para uma criatura que corria na direção de Dahna. Uma flecha de ácido vôou até ela e a acertou nas costas, se desfazendo numa poça de ácido. O monstro gritou e logo caiu no chão, com uma queimadura nas costas.

Um Fenlock pulou na sua frente. Logo após ele aterrisar, Hyo já o empalava com sua lança. Libertou-a do corpo do monstro e apontou-a para um segundo monstro. Um feixe de luz vermelha tomou forma e vôou para ele. No ar, a forma de uma flecha se formou e começou a se incendiar. O monstro foi acertado e caiu, trespassado por uma flecha flamejante.

Chrono girava a espada e movia o escudo, aparando alguns golpes e desferindo muitos. Derrubou mais dois. Girou a espada a redor da cabeça e acertou um golpe no pescoço de um monstro. O sangue escuro jorrou e ele rodou a espada rapidamente enquanto a puxava.

-Chrono, sai daí! - Hyo gritou, começando a gesticular e conjurar mais um encantamento.

Chrono percebeu o que ele tencionava fazer e correu. Ao ver que uma esfera de fogo se formava na mão do feiticeiro, pulou no chão e se cobriu com o escudo.

A esfera de fogo aumentou de tamanho e Hyo a liberou. Os Fenlocks perderam a reação por alguns segundos, o suficiente para a esfera chegar ao meio deles e explodir. Seis deles irromperam imediatamente em chamas e caíram, ainda queimando, e outros caíram por causa do impacto da explosão. Após três segundos eles levantaram, e deram de cara com Chrono, que corria gritando. Ele descreveu um arco a sua frente com a espada e mais dois caíram com um corte no abdome. Porém um atacou traiçoeiramente por trás. Uma peça do ombreiro o protegeu do crote, mas o peso do machado o empurrou para frente. Um segundo atacou-o com uma espada, estocando. Ele se protegeu com o escudo, logo após rolando no chão para tentar levantar.

-Hyo, EU ESTOU COM SÉRIOS PROBLEMAS AQUI! - Gritou enquanto aparava um golpe com sua espada.

Hyo também tinha problemas. Vários Fenlocks estavam ao redor dele, e ele não podia mais conjurar magias pois recebia ataques repetidamente. Enfiou a lança no peito de um e a arrancou enquanto girava o corpo para desviar de um corte vertical.

Ainda haviam cerca de trinta monstros em pé. Certamente não seria fácil.

Hyo pulou para trás e acertou com o cabo da lança a cabeça de um deles que saira em direção a Dahna. Enfiou a lâmina da lança nas costas da criatura.

Ao ver que se livrara das criaturas por alguns segundos, conjurou um raio que deerrubou mais quatro.

Chrono se levantara. Defendeu um golpe com o escudo e um segundo golpe o acertou na barriga. A armadura de placas que vestia resistiu bem, mas ainda assim recebeu o corte. Ele sentiu um espasmo contrair os músculos abdominais. Um segundo golpe acertou seu elmo. A espada não conseguira atravessar a proteção de aço, malha e couro, mas o golpe o deixou tonto.

Ele viu uma luz no céu e achou que deveria estar morrendo.

Mas não.

Uma figura de capa, totalmente coberta apareceu. Ela conjurou uma luz fortíssima e os Fenlocks cobriram o rosto para se proteger da luz intensa. A figura fez um raio azul borrado acertar Chrono, que sentiu a ferida na barriga fechar dolorosamente. Nesse meio tempo, Hyo girou sua lança e derrubou mais dois enquanto conjurava mais uma magia. Chrono levantou e, para a surpresa de todos, incluindo ele e excluindo Hyo, que sorria descaradamente, tinha o dobro de altura. Suas armas e armadura cresceram com ele.

Ele entendeu. Hyo o aumentara magicamente. Aproveitou a chance.

Usou o escudo para esmagar uma criatura no chão. Girou sua espada perto do chão e viu vários monstros caírem sem pernas, braços ou cabeça. Decepava pedaços inteiros e cortava algumas criaturas ao meio, aproveitando agora todos os seus recém-adquiridos quatro metros de altura.

A figura de capa tinha asas angelicais sobressaindo por detrás dela. Ela fez alguns gestos enquanto estava no ar e algumas flechas voaram, derrubando vários monstros simultâneamente. Ela voava de um lado para o outro. De repente, deu um vôo rasante e algo refulgiu em sua mão e ela decepou a cabeça de outro monstro que tentava encurralar Dahna. Ela voava baixo algumas vezes, acertando cabeças e ombros com a espada que tinha nas mãos.

Sobravam poucos agora. Hyo estocava e girava a lança, provocando pequenos cortes. Uma criatura atacou ele com seu machado. Ele tentou desviar, sem sucesso. O golpe acertou no meio o peito dele. A magia de proteção brilhou em um tom azul forte. Hyo não foi cortado, mas o impacto do golpe o empurrou para trás. Berrou algumas palavras mágicas e a criatura que o atacou congelou. Logo após, uma flecha de ácido acertou sua cabeça, e o monstro congelado derreteu.

Chrono lutava com o penúltimo Fenlock e Hyo já estava livre. Ele correu na direção da figura alada. Esta vôou para longe, mas ele estava decidido: murmurou algo e vôou atrás, gritando para Dahna e Chrono esperarem por ele.

Viu a figura fazer suas asas brilharem em azul e sumirem. Ele pousou rapidamente atrás dela e segurou-a pelos ombros.

-Espere! Quem é você?

-Você saberá na hora certa. Mas vá embora agora.

-Não.

Ele afastou o capuz e viu uma bela mulher cabelos negros ondulados e levemente cacheados, olhos intensamente verdes e pele alva, com feições delicadas e _muito_ bela. A mulher afastou a mão dele.

-É melhor voltar pra seus amigos ou eles podem sofrer algo de ruim...

Ele piscou e se distraíu por uma fração e segundo, o bastante para a mulher se desmaterializar na sua frente com um barulho sibilante. Ele voltou flutuando e encontrou Chrono que apalpava a barriga.

-Ei, Hyo..! Quem era aquela?

-Não sei, amigo. - Virou-se para a garota. - Está bem, Dahna?

-Estou sim. Obrigado por me proteger...

Ele chegou bem perto dela e examinou-a dos pés a cabeça. Detectou um pequeno corte em suas vestes, na altura da barriga, e abaixou-se para olhar mais de perto. Era um corte só no pano, não tinha atingido ela.

Ele levantou a cabeça rápido e seu rosto ficou perto do de Dahna.

-Você parece bem... - Ele começou a dizer, olhando fundo nos olhos cor de safira da garota.

Ele percebeu o quanto estava próximo do rosto dela; podia sentir a respiração dela, um pouco de ar quente.. um leve perfume embriagante que exalava de seu corpo... gaguejou algo e tirou o rosto de perto do rosto da garota, levemente corado.

-Er... desculpe... - Ele disse, de cabeça baixa.

-Não foi nada... - Ela respondeu, igualmente cabisbaixa.

Eles se afastaram lentamente. Chrono ria de lado ao perceber o que _quase _acontecera.

Seguiram viagem. Hyo não parava de passar a mão no peito onde a magia de proteção o salvara. Também não conseguia tirar os olhos de Dahna. Só agora ele via o quanto a meia-elfa era bonita...

O grupo parou para descansar quando anoiteceu. Montaram duas barracas. Dahna dormia em uma, e Hyo e Chrono em outra. Chrono ficaria de vigia no primeiro turno e no terceiro turno, e Hyo ficaria no segundo e no quarto turno.

Chrono fez uma fogueira e sentou-se a lado dela para se esquentar. Eles comeram um pouco de frutas-secas e carne seca e se deitaram, a exceção de Chrono, que ficou de vigia.

Hyo, ao deitar, conjurou uma concha anti-magia ao seu redor. Ficou acordado pensando nos acontecimentos daquele dia. Pensou naquela mulher misteriosa, em Dahna, nos Fenlocks...

"Espera aí... Fenlocks não se juntam sem estar sob o comando de alguém... imagino se tem alguma coisa a ver com Dahna... Dahna..."

Mas ouviu um barulho sibilante de uma lâmina sendo retirada da bainha e levantou rapidamente. Só estava vestido com suas calças; sua capa estava no chão. Agarrou uma adaga que estava no chão ao seu lado e correu. Ao sair da tenda, viu alguém entrando na barraca de Dahna.

-Droga!

Correu na direção da tenda, Ao entrar, viu a figura abaixada ao lado de Dahna, que dormia sob um cobertor. A figura carregava uma lâmina curta e curva, que ele levantava para golpear a garota adormecida. Ele baixou a lâmina rapidamente na direção do peito dela.

Hyo pulou e acertou um golpe de adaga na altura do pescoço da criatura, que rolou para o lado, desfalecida.

Dahna acordou assustada com o baque seco de algo caindo no chão.

Hyo pulou em cima dela e puxou o cobertor para verificar se a garota tinha sido ferida.

-O quê.. - Ela ia perguntar, assustada com a reação de Hyo.

-Você está bem? Está machucada? - Ele perguntou enquanto examinava o torso da garota a procura de um corte ou perfuração.

Ele passou a mão pela barriga dela – Está bem? Alguma coisa está doendo? - Continuou procurando. Viu a faca fincada nas vestes dela e ficou extremamente preocupado. Arrancou-a de onde estava e passou a mão pelo local, no alto do peito dela.

-Você est... - Tirou a mão do local, subitamente vermelho – D-desculpe...

-Ora, ora, olha pros dois pombinhos. - Disse uma voz zombeteira, do lado de fora. Chrono botou a cabeça pra dentro – Espero estar interrompendo algo... hehehe.

-Issonãoéumaboahoraporquealguém... - Hyo ficava rubro e nervoso e falava rápido.

-Calma! Fale devagar!

Hyo respirou fundo e se acalmou. - Alguém fez você dormir, e veio aqui. Eu escutei e vim ver o que era. Ele quase deu uma facada nela, mas eu o impedi. Eu estava verificando se ela estava bem, não é NADA do que você está pensando.

-Tááá... mas quem é "Ele"?

Hyo apontou para o corpo no chão da apertada tenda.

-Traz ele pra fora.

Os dois rapazes arrastaram corpo para fora e, na luz da fogueira, tiraram o capuz. Chrono soltou um assobio.

-Nossa, um elfo negro, huh?

Era visível, pela pele negra e cabelos brancos, que se tratava de um elfo negro.

-Imagino porquê ele queria atacá-la... - Hyo disse para ele mesmo. - Eu vou ficar de guarda o resto da noite, estou sem sono mesmo. No último turno eu te chamo.

-Certo. Melhor pra mim.

Ele foi dormir e Hyo verificou o corpo do elfo negro. Não achou mais do que um saco de peças de prata, uma adaga bem bonita e uma espada curta com o cabo cravejado com duas pedras. Sentou perto do fogo e ficou imerso em pensamentos...

O dia seguinte foi calmo. Eles seguiram viagem e conversaram muito pouco. Essa foi a tendência pro resto da viagem.

Alguns dias depois, eles podiam avistar a cidade de destino de cima de uma colina, no final do dia. Hyo subiu, e Dahna foi atrás. Chrono estava descansando.

Eles subiram até a crista da colina. A vista era linda. A cidade ficava encravada numa montanha, se estendendo um pouco na pradaria a frente delas. A luz dourada do pôr-do-sol banhava toda a paisagem. A grama brilhava sob o sol; assim como os olhos de Hyo brilhavam. Dahna chegou também na crista, ainda sem ser detectada por Hyo.

Ela parou ao lado dele. Ele a encarou.

Como eram belos aqueles penetrantes olhos azuis escuros... uma brisa passou, agitando os cabelos do rapaz e fazendo sua capa esvoaçar, revelando o físico bem definido e sem exageros dele. Ela abaixou a cabeça, mas logo levantou-a, encarando ele.

-Eu... eu só queria agradecer por você ter me protegido por todo esse tempo... - Ela gaguejava um pouco. - Você s-sabe... é que... - Percebeu sua face perto da de Hyo. Podia sentir sua respiração...

Hyo tampou os lábios dela com dois dedos. - Shhh...

Beijou ela, carinhosamente.

Eles entraram pelos portões da frente. Chrono estranhou o fato de que Hyo estava muito sorridente e não largava Dahna. Sentia até um pouco de... ciúme...!

Hyo guiou eles para uma casa ampla que ficava na encosta da montanha. Bateu três vezes.

Um homem de cabelos ruivos atendeu.

-Oi... Hyo! Amigo, que saudade! A que devo sua visita?

-Também tive saudades, amigo. Preciso de sua ajuda...

-Ora, não tenha pressa! Entre, entre! Você e seus amigos... Boa tarde, bela moça. Boa tarde, rapaz.

-Esses é Chrono, meu amigo e Dahna minha... amiga... - Olhou para ela com um sorriso grandíssimo na cara. - Pessoal, esse é Thaeron (Lê-se Fáeron), um dos melhores adivinhos que vocês vão ter o prazer de conhecer!

-Legal. - Disse Chrono, um pouco irritado sem motivo, como sempre.

-Muito prazer, senhor. - Disse Dahna educadamente.

-Senhor? Nossa, eu estou tão velho assim? - Ele disse sorrindo calorosamente – Me chame pelo meu nome, por favor!

-Taeron... precisamos conversar. - Ele deu um olhar significativo.

-Sim... entendo. Venha aqui dentrro. E vocês fiquem à vontade!

Eles entraram em uma sala.

-Amigo... preciso que você decifre um augúrio que tive...

Ele descreveu as sensações que teve quando teve a visão.

-Entendo... naquele momento, entrou alguém na sua vida que vai te mostrar o propósito de você ter nascido. Essa pessoa provavelmente vai te fazer sofrer muito, mas vai valer a pena e _muito... _tem algumas surpresinhas que temo que você terá que descobrir sozinho. Ah... mais uma coisa.

-Sim?

-Não desgrude daquela garota... principalmente _agora_.

-Agora?

Um sino tocou alto. Vozes gritaram na rua.

-ALARME! ALARME! ESTÃO ATACANDO A CIDADE! GUARDAS! GUARDAS!

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

**O que vai acontecer? no próximo episódio, muita coisa vai ser esclarecida...**

**Continua...**


	4. A Carga do Herói

**Capítulo 3 no ar!**

**Tem muita coisa a ser esclarecida aqui...**

**E o que nossos amigos encrencados vão fazer?**

**Estão achando que eles estão encrencados? Esperem pra ver o que é encrenca!**

**Sem mais delongas, aí vai!**

**

* * *

**

_**Capítulo 3 – A Carga do Herói**_

-TODOS OS GUARDAS NOS SEUS POSTOS! TEM UM EXÉRCITO SE APROXIMANDO!

O guarda continuava gritando. Hyo e Chrono saíram para ver o que acontecia.

-Dahna, fique aqui. Thaeron, por favor, tome conta dela.

-Certo, amigo.

Eles saíram e se postaram num suporte, atrás do muro de madeira que cercava a cidade. Havia um exército de Orcs na frente deles, há duzentos metros de distância. A imagem ainda era muito vaga, mas se podia ver que o exército estava organizado, com cerca de 1.000 Orcs. Talvez ele estivesse muito grande e muito organizado pra um exército de Orcs... Nenhum WarLord (Líder de Guerra) Orc iria organizar tão bem seus exércitos. Haviam também 5 ogros imensos nas fileiras deles. Haviam alguns orcs sendo carregados em cadeiras; o que significava que eles tinham Shamans entre eles. Eles podiam ver 3 deles. O exército daria uma boa luta. Seria muito difícil vencer.

Chrono assobiou. - Esses malditos vão dar um trabalho e tanto.

-Até mais do que você imagina.

A cidade era relativamente bem defendida. Ela ficava incrustada numa montanha e se estendia um pouco a frente, no campo. Tudo era cercado por um muro maciço de madeira de cerca de 4,5 metros de altura e meio metro de grossura, que tinha escadas com suportes no topo, para sustentar arqueiros. Haviam algumas torres também, que ofereciam mais proteção do que os suportes.

Pelas ruas eram visíveis homens armados correndo de um lado para o outro; Havia uma construção na qual vários homens comuns entravam, e saíam armados até os dentes. Os guardas comuns carregavam uma lança, uma espada longa e um escudo médio de madeira, cobertos com uma capa de couro enrijecido, que continha um brasão de um falcão dourado num fundo branco, e vestiam uma armadura de malha, que era feita de pequenos anéis de aço, e um elmo de ferro, que lhes cobria a cabeça completamente, só deixando o rosto exposto. Já o arqueiro comum levava um arco longo ou curto, duas aljavas ou bolsas de flechas e uma espada curta, e vestiam um peitoral de couro e um broquel, uma espécie de escudo bem pequeno que não atrapalhava o manejo do arco. Haviam ainda pessoas que se armavam voluntariamente, soldados irregulares, que levavam as mais variadas armas: bestas, arcos, armaduras, espadas, machados, maças, lanças, escudos, elmos...

Chrono e Hyo desceram do suporte, para dar lugar a cinco arqueiros jovens. A cidade estava em alerta total. O exército Orc parou e montou um acampamento. Logo, cinco emissários vinham andando, desarmados, com exceção de algumas adagas presas a cintura. Eles carregavam uma bandeira branca, indicando que queriam conversar. Uma atitude nada Orc, diga-se de passagem. Aquele _com certeza_ não era só mas um ando saqueador.

Os portões foram abertos e os emissários entraram. Eles não eram Orcs, eram humanos. Logo encontraram-se com três magistrados e dois oficiais da guarda da cidade. Eles começaram a discutir na praça principal.

-O quê desejam? - Disse rispidamente um dos oficiais, um homem de cabelos grisalhos, longos, e olhos pretos.

-Queremos que vocês entreguem quatro indivíduos, que estão sendo procurados pelo nosso mestre.

-E quem seria esse seu mestre? - Disse um magistrado, um homem de cabelos loiros.

-Não interessa a vocês. Estamos tentando convencer vocês, agora decidam-se antes que percamos a paciência.

-Quem são esses quatro indivíduos?

-Esses aqui. - Ele entregou um pergaminho para os magistrados.

Eles analisara, o papel e conversaram durante algum tempo.

-Vimos três desses aqui. Os dois homens e a meia-elfa. A outra nós nunca vimos.

-Entendo. Entregue os três e nós vamos embora.

-Certo, vou pedir para os guardas...

Thaeron chegou na praça, e correu na direção dos emissários. Observou o pergaminho e chamou os magistrados para um canto.

-Esperem um momento, senhores. - Disse um magistrado e eles se retiraram para falar com Thaeron.

Ele falou algo com eles, e eles assentiram. Ele parecia ter muita influência na cidade. Thaeron foi até os emissários do exército inimigo.

-Se vocês os querem, que venham buscar. E saiam daqui logo se prezam por suas vidas.

-Vai se arrepender por isso. - Disse um emissário e todos eles se retiraram.

Chrono olhou para Hyo. - Atiro neles?

-Não, deixe-os ir.

Os dois rapazes foram falar com Thaeron.

-Quem eles queriam?

-Vocês.

Hyo arregalou de leve os olhos – Imaginei. E o quê você disse pra eles que eles não vieram nos pegar?

-Contei o que vi sobre o futuro de vocês. - Hyo fez cara feia. - Claro que não falei mais do que falei pra vocês. De qualquer forma, entendam que é perigoso saber do futuro. É por isso que tenho influência nessa cidade.

-Sei – Disse Chrono, irritado e dessa vez com muito motivo. - Qualquer coisa você pode arruinar a vida de alguém.

-Ora, falando assim você podia até me ofender... ainda bem que eu não faço isso, ou estaria mal...

-Bem, agora temos de ajudar na luta. Afinal, somos o motivo dela. - Disse Chrono.

Pelo resto do dia, nada aconteceu. Chrono e Hyo dormiram na casa de Thaeron, que era bem espaçosa e tinha quartos sobrando. Chrono entrou no seu e logo dormiu. Hyo não iria conseguir dormir tão cedo, e chamou Dahna para conversar.

Hyo sentou no chão, encostado na parede, sem largar sua besta leve e sua maça leve, pois não dava pra carregar a lança para lá e para cá.

-Dahna, sente na cama.

Ela obedeceu. - O que quer conversar comigo?

-Thaeron me revelou algo sobre meu futuro.

-Foi mesmo? - Ela parecia surpresa.

-Foi. E parece que você vai ter de ficar conosco. Me desculpe por incomodar, mas parece que nós temos uma ligação, de alguma forma...

-Claro que _nós dois _temos uma ligação... - Ela disse, sorrindo de lado.

Hyo engasgou. Coçou a cabeça, sem graça. - Er, sim, claro, mas... parece que é algo mais que isso... e você vai ter de seguir viagem conosco, até pelo menos descobrirmos o que é que nos liga. Ah, e não é _"nós dois"_, é _"nós três", _ou até quatro... - Ele disse, lembrando de alguém. - Desculpe por isso...

-Que nada, é um prazer ficar com você e Chrono... Mas quem seriam os outros dois?

-Chrono... e... uma outra pessoa que vi... Não sei ao certo.

-Tudo bem... vou dormir... você tem mais algo a dizer? Quer conversar sobre algo mais?

-Na verdade não... mas é melhor você dormir aqui comigo... - Ele disse, distraidamente.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? - Ela disse, olhando para ele desconfiada.

Ele ficou corado. - Não, não é isso! É que... você não pode... correr perigo... nenhum. - Ele disse, desviando os olhos.

-Hum... entendo... - Ela disse, com um toque de malícia. - Tudo bem, então...

-Ok... deite aí na cama, eu me viro por aqui.

Ela deitou na cama e ele permaneceu encostado na parede. Ela foi até um outro quarto, trocou de roupa, e deitou na cama. Virou-se para o lado e viu Hyo encostado na parede, mexendo os cabelos revoltos e com o olhar perdido.

-Ei, você não vai conseguir dormir aí. Vem. - Ela bateu com a mão espalmada na cama.

-Er... você não acha que...

-Não, eu não acho... vem logo, ou eu vou dormir em outro lugar mesmo.

-Tá bom, tá bom!

Ele deitou na cama. Ela ficou apertada para os dois. Ele desarmou a besta e colocou as armas e a sua inseparável capa sobre o criado-mudo. Ele deitou virado para um lado e ela para o outro.

Ele não conseguia relaxar, até que sentiu um abraço por trás e um leve beijo nas costas nuas.

-Relaxe... você tem de relaxar, senão não vai conseguir fazer nada direito. Vocêẽ tem de descansar, meu amor...

Ele se sentiu confortável com aquelas palavras, principalmente com as duas últimas palavras, e com o terno abraço da garota e relaxou. Acabou adormecendo, abraçado com ela.

BOOM!

Hyo caiu da cama com um barulho de explosão vindo do lado de fora. ele vestiu a capa, pegou as armas e se preparou para correr.

-Dahna, não saia daqui. Thaeron vai te proteger. - Deu um selinho nela. - Eu prometo que volto pra você.

Ele saiu correndo do quarto. Trombou com Thaeron que vinha no sentido contrário.

-Thaeron! Fique aqui. Chame dois guardas e deixe-os aqui para proteger Dahna. Você, mais do que todos, sabe que ela deve ser protegida.

-Certo, não se preocupe. Agora vá!

Ele correu, e encontrou Chrono na porta.

-Ainda bem, pensei que o garanhão não ia acordar, afinal a noite deve ter sido pesada pra você! - Ele disse, olhando maliciosamente para Hyo.

Hyo corou e deu um soquinho no braço dele. - Não fiz nada demais. Só estava protegendo ela e...

BOOM!

Uma segunda explosão fez a terra tremer.

-Deve ser alguma magia... - Disse Chrono.

Eles viram homens correndo em direção ao muro carregando baldes de água.

-Bolas de fogo! - Disse Hyo.

-Faça algo!

-Vou tentar!

Ele correu até um suporte, onde tinham seis arqueiros com flechas nas cordas. Ele tentou canalizar sua energia mágica para bloquear as magias dos Shamans, pois eles não costumavam ser muito fortes.

BOOM!

Mais um explosão desconcentrou ele. Ele tentou focalizar os inimigos novamente. As explosões cessaram; Ele tinha conseguido bloquear as magias do inimigo.

-EU BLOQUEEI AS MAGIAS DELES! - Ele gritou alto, para todos ouvirem. - APAGUEM O FOGO! - Se virou para os seis arqueiros. - Atirem naqueles ali! São eles que estão usando magia!

Eles começaram a disparar flechas. A primeira saraivada foi eficiente e derrubou um dos três usuários de magia. A segunda saraivada não foi tão certeira, mas feriu um segundo. Eles já tentavam voltar para as fileiras, e a terceira saraivada matou o que estava ferido. O terceiro conseguiu se misturar a multidão. O ataque cessou.

Os homens apagaram o incêndio. O muro fico danificado, mas nada muito preocupante. Hyo parou a sua concentração e consequentemente o bloqueio. Apesar disso, não atacaram mais.

O dia passou calmo. Quando estava entardecendo, os orcs saíram de suas proteções da luz do sol e iniciaram um ataque sistemático.

Eles correram até a muralha, se protegendo com enormes escudos e ferro completamente negros, e mandando uma chuva de setas de besta. Muitos caíram feridos por flechas. Quando chegaram no alcance, Hyo mandou alguns raios de fogo em cima deles. Um ogro correu na direção do portão principal da cidade.

Hyo percebeu o que ele queria fazer. - MIREM NO OGRO! ELE VAI DERRUBAR O PORTÃO!

Ele lançou a magia da flecha de ácido, que feriu o Ogro de três metros de altura. Várias flechas voaram na direção dele. A princípio ele pareceu que não ia cair, mas quando chegou mais perto do portão, recebeu tantas setas que sua carcaça imensa caiu no chão com um estrondo.

Os orcs recuaram. Apesar de ter sofrido várias baixas, o exército Orc conseguiu o que queria naquele breve ataque: dar um susto na cidade. Aquele ataque não fora o máximo que eles podiam fazer. Mas com certeza não esperavam que o ogro morresse.

Na cidade, os homens carregavam pessoas feridas com setas de besta.

Chrono encontrou Hyo numa praça.

-Os malditos fizeram um estrago e tanto na torre onde eu estava. Aqueles orcs carregam uns martelões grandes!

Os ataques cessaram pelo resto do dia.

Hyo dormiu do mesmo jeito que o dia anterior.

Pela manhã, nada de mais aconteceu. Como era de se esperar, os orcs não atacaram sob o sol de meio-dia. Porém, ao pôr-do-sol, eles realizaram um outro ataque.

O exército marchou até os portõs debaixo de uma chuva de flechas. Eles mesmos também atiravam com bestas enormes. Houveram grandes baixas dos dois lados.

BOOM!

Uma bola de fogo explodiu na muralha.

Das fileiras dos orcs, saíram dois ogros, um pouco menores do que o do dia anterior e começaram a martelar a porta. Chrono chegou num cavalo até o lugar onde Hyo estava.

-FAÇA AQUELE MALDITO PARAR DE USAR MAGIA!

-Vou tentar!

Ele se concentrou e bloqueou o Shaman, que era fraco na magia.

-ISSO! DEIXE ELE ASSIM! - Chrono saiu cavalgando pela cidade. - CAVALOS! TODOS EM CAVALOS! SE ESSES MALDITOS QUEREM LUTAR, VAMOS DAR UM LUTA INFERNAL PRA ELES! VAMOS! - Ele arrancou uma trombeta da mão de um guarda.

Ele tocou a trobeta, que soou límpidamente, convocando os homens para a cavalgada. Os soldados, por incrível que pareça, assim o fizeram. Logo haviam cerca de 300 homens montados em cavalos. Hyo assim o fez também; Pulou em cima de um cavalo dentro de uma estrebaria perto dali.

-ABRAM OS PORTÕES! ESSES MALDITOS VIERAM AQUI MATAR VOCÊS E SUAS FAMÍLIAS! AGORA VAMOS MOSTRAR À ESSE BANDO DE ORCS QUEM MATA QUEM AQUI! VAMOS MATÁ-LOS! Matem eles! MATEM ELES! - Ele tocou a corneta.

O som cristalino da trombeta invadiu o ar. O portão se abriu.

A trombeta soou novamente. Em sua resposta, houve o grito de trezentos homens dispostos a morrer para defender sua cidade e suas famílias.

O grito foi alto. Os Orcs se silenciaram, paralisados, arrepiados pela combinação da alta trombeta e pelo grito de guerra dos homens. Os ogros mal puderam reagir e foram trespassados por várias lanças.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! - Chrono gritou, incitando os soldados a luta. Os Orcs estavam desesperados, pegos de surpresa por aquela carga furiosa.

Os cavalos adentravam nas fileiras dos orcs, atropelando, empurrando e derrubando. Os soldados giravam espadas e arremetiam com lanças, empalando e cortando inimigos.

Hyo participava do ataque furibundo. Gritava como todos os outros. Sua lança empalava e derrubava orcs. Ele tinha cuidado para não quebrá-la. Seu cavalo era grande e pesado, e os orcs simplesmente voavam diante do peso, da velocidade e da fúria contida no ataque.

Se o cavalo de Hyo era grande, o de Chrono era enorme. O guerreiro girava sua grande espada prateada, decepando orcs. Ele viu um dos dois ogros que restavam e incitou o cavalo a correr mais ainda. Ele quase se chocou com o monstro, se não desviasse o cavalo no último segundo e estendesse o braço da espada. A força e o impacto foram tão grande que a espada atravessou a barriga do monstro e cortou-a até a espinha. Chrono girou-a e a libertou. O ogro caiu.

A carga adentrava nas fileiras dos orcs, mas perdia força. Logo Chrono percebeu que precisava reorganizar o exército.

Mas levou um susto quando viu os comandantes dos orcs se aproximarem.

Eles eram gigantescos, quase do mesmo tamanho dos ogros menores, usavam armaduras de placas e carregavam uma espada gigantesca, que eles giravam de um lado para o outro, cortando e esmagando os inimigos.

-REAGRUPAR! - Gritou Chrono.

Ele puxou a trombeta e soou ela três vezes. Os soldados formaram uma linha novamente. Dos trezentos que iniciaram o ataque, ainda restavam duzentos.

-ATACAAAAAAR! - Ele gritou e soou a trombeta mais uma vez.

Os guerreiros gritaram e arremeteram contra os orcs gigantescos.

A luta estava difícil. Vários soldados caíam perante as pesadas espadas dos comandantes. Hyo já se ferira e lutava desesperadamente. Ele sabia que aquela carga já fizera o que podia fazer e que agora a luta seria impossível de ser vencida. Se ele pelo menos pudesse usar magia...

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

Três explosões estremeceram o campo de batalha.

Hyo pensou que o bloqueio tivesse falhado. Mas teve uma surpresa: Viu a mulher alada acima deles, disparando bolas de fogo em cima dos orcs, que estavam ficando desesperados. Ela puxou a espada da bainha e desceu, ainda disparando algumas magias.

A espada reluzia sob a luz do sol que morria, dourado e vermelho. Ela desceu voando e decepou a cabeça de um dos Warlords com um golpe certeiro..

Chrono viu a mulher e percebeu que a agora eles tinham uma chance de vencer. Os orcs estavam com medo da figura alada, que estava coberta pela capa e pelo capuz.

Hyo cavalgou para perto dela e a ajudou a matar um segundo Warlord. Porém um segundo orc gigantesco acertou ela com sua espada enorme. Ela perdeu o controle do vôo e caiu rolando no chão. Ela começou a tentar se levantar, ferida. Suas asas sumiram numa explosão brilhante azul.

Ele cavalgou até ela e a agarrou pela cintura. Usou de toda a sua força para erguê-la. A posicionou na sua frente. Percebeu que ela estava tonta, e segurou forte a cintura fina dela.

-Você me salvou, agora é minha vez... - Murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para outra pessoa.

Ele levou seu cavalo para dentro da cidade novamente.

Olhou para trás enquanto adentrava os portões da cidade, e supreendeu-se.

Chrono levantava sua espada ensangüentada para o resto do exército, que respondia erguendo suas armas e gritando. O brilho dourado do pôr-do-sol fazia com que a pequena tropa parecesse uma legião de deuses, deuses da guerra, da morte e destruição, com armaduras e armas refulgindo douradas. Qualquer exército temeria a horda furiosa, eufórica e suja de sangue. Todos aqueles homens pareciam cães do inferno, gritando furiosamente.

Chrono acompanhava o brado que ressonava, vitorioso:

Os orcs estavam fugindo.

* * *

**Eba! Eba!**

**Eles conseguiram!**

**Veremos no próximo episódio o que acontecerá com a misteriosa mulher e com Hyo...**

**O que será que ela quer? Eu também quero saber!**

**Hehehe...**

**Até a próxima!**


	5. Mihail

**Olá!**

**Estão gostando?**

**Eu tô adorando!**

**A história vai ficar cada vez mais explicada, mas quanto mais respostas, mais perguntas... Vocês vão ver!**

**Vou postar 2 capítulos para compensar a falta de escrita -.-'**

**Gomeeeeeeeeeeen... Sumimaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen... me desculpem, mas este pobre escritor de de vez em nunca simplesmente não consegue parar pra escrever, SEI LAH PQ!**

**Chega de Lero-lero e vamo pro capítulo! **

**

* * *

**

_**Capítulo 4 – Mihail**_

Hyo cavalgou o mais rápido o possível para a casa de Thaeron, para cuidar da mulher e dele mesmo. Ele a segurava firmemente pela cintura, e sentia que ela desfalecia. Apertou-a mais ainda ao seu corpo para que não caísse. Ao mesmo tempo, sentiu o corpo esculpido e bem trabalhado dela quente em contato com sua pele.

Ele chegou na casa de Thaeron e desceu do cavalo. Apoiou-se na lança e entrou na casa, carregando a garota desfalecida no colo. Thaeron logo veio em seu auxílio, e ajudou-o a depositá-la numa cama. Thaeron observou o ferimento.

-Hum... - Ele virou-se para um dos guardas que ele chamara para proteger a casa – Vá chamar um clérigo ou um médico... o que seja! - Virou-se para Hyo. - O que feriu ela?

-Uma daquelas espadas gigantescas de um Warlord orc...

Thaeron se espantou. - Nossa, foi muita sorte dela não ter a coluna partida ao meio! O ferimento está feio, mas não foi muito profundo... Mas ela quebrou algumas costelas... Falando nisso... quem é ela?

Hyo coçou a cabeça, com um sorriso sem graça. - Sinceramente, acho que eu não sei... - Ao levantar o braço, revelou um corte no braço e outro na barriga.

-Nossa, você devia deixar a luta para os guerreiros!Você também está ferido... Vamos, deite aqui... - Ele indicou uma segunda cama.

-Eu estou bem.

-Não está não. Vai, deite!

Ele resolveu obedecer. Não fazia mal, afinal...

Um ajudante do médico local chegou, dizendo que o médico não poderia vir porquê ele estava muito ocupado com os outros feridos da batalha...

Ele fez um curativo nos ferimentos de Hyo, e depois foi examinar a mulher. Rasgou um pedaço da roupa no local do ferimento. Soltou um assobio ao ver o ferimento que sangrava.

Ele olhou para todos os que estavam na sala. - Não contem pra ninguém que eu fiz isso. - Então ele estendeu as duas mãos espalmadas na direção do ferimento, um brilho azul saiu das mãos dele e o sangue estancou e o ferimento se aplacou um pouco, se fechando pela metade. Logo, ele fez um curativo.

-É sério, não contem pra ninguém. Se meu mestre souber disso, eu estou frito. Ela está bem... só vai precisar descansar, porque os ossos ainda estão quebrados... eu vou ter que enfaixar...

-Deixa que eu faço isso. - Disse uma voz.

Eles se entreolharam e todos balançaram a cabeça negativamente, obviamente negando terem falado algo.

-Fui eu, seus imbecis, agora saiam daqui. - Eles olharam e viram que a mulher tinha acordado, e os observava com seus olhos muito verdes.

-Não. Você não está bem e precisa de ajuda. - Disse Hyo, em tom de desaprovação.

-Vamos, eu sei cuidar de mim mesma.

Hyo sentiu-se dividido. Todos já saiam do quarto, mas ele permaneceu.

-Está esperando o quê?

Ela fuzilou ele com os olhos extremamente verdes. Ele sentiu um calafrio e resolveu deixá-la.

Saiu do quarto. Sentia os ferimentos incomodarem. Droga, será que não tinha mais alguém na cidade pra usar uma magia de cura nele?

Ele saiu da casa, apesar dos protestos de Thaeron. Ao chegar na rua, viu Chrono entrando na cidade, à cavalo, sendo aclamado por todos. Ele era um herói local agora: Convocara e liderara uma brilhante carga de cavalaria, que mesmo não sendo muito bem treinada para tal manobra, desfez a linha orc.

Chrono desceu do cavalo, sorrindo, e foi até Hyo. Dentro de alguns minutos, a multidão se dispersou, afinal, haviam muitos feridos.

-Amigo! Será que dá pra arranjar um médico?

Hyo abraçou o amigo. - Tem um lá dentro.

Eles retornaram para dentro da casa. Hyo encontrou Dahna, já na sala e angustiada.

-Hyo!

Ela correu e o abraçou forte. Hyo sentia as lágrimas dela tocarem a pele do seu ombro. Ele retribuíu o abraço.

-Eu não disse que voltava?

Hyo a abraçava forte enquanto tentava entender: afinal, o que ele sentia por ela?

Chrono voltava a sala, já sem a armadura e com curativos por todo o corpo. Soltou um assobio ao ver os dois.

-Era uma questão de tempo, verdade seja dita! - Disse, debochado.

Dahna virou-se e deu um soquinho no braço dele. - Seu besta! - E o abraçou também. - Seu grande besta...

Hyo sentiu uma pontinha de ciúme. Mas então lembrou de algo: correu até o quarto onde a mulher estava.

Abriu a porta e viu a mulher sentada na cama, sem a capa e com a parte de cima das roupas aberta, com o torso completamente enfaixado. Hyo ficou levemente corado. Congelou no lugar onde estava.

-Er...desculpa...er...

-Sai daí... O que que você quer?

-N-n-nada...só vim ver se você estava bem e... er... você pode se vestir?

A mulher sentiu as faces quentes, ao lembrar que estava com a parte de cima das roupas aberta. Vestiu-as.

Hyo olhou, agora sério, para ela. - Quem é você? E por quê nos ajuda?

A mulher suspirou. Parece que agora não tinha saída. - Chame seus amigos aqui. Se é pra explicar alguma coisa, que seja logo para todo mundo de vez.

Hyo chamou e, em questão de segundos, estavam no quarto Chrono e Dahna

-Bom... Meu nome é Mihail eu tenho a missão de protegê-los com minha própria vida. Basicamente, o que posso falar é isso.

-Quem te deu essa missão?

-Não posso dizer.

-Nos proteger de quê a até quando? - Perguntou Chrono, tentando ser mais objetivo.

-Vocês têm de descobrir isso sozinhos...

Hyo suspirou: ela não falaria nada. - Pra onde temos que ir?

-Leste. Vão para a cidade de Dinkor, lá eu prometo que terão algumas explicações.

-Porquê deveríamos ir para lá? - Perguntou Hyo, tentando soar desconfiado, apesar de, por algum motivo, confiar completamente na palavra dela. O seu olhar e o tom de voz sugeriam que ela tinha motivos para dizer tais coisas.

-Er... não posso dizer...

-Chega! - Dahna parecia irritada. Hyo segurou-a pelos ombros. - Pare de falar assim! - Hyo apertou de leve seus ombros. Ela respirou fundo. - Se é sobre nós, então nos diz respeito e você _têm _de falar. Não importa se mandaram ou não.

-Acreditem... é melhor pra vocês...

Hyo respirou fundo. - Nós vamos. Esqueça essa história toda, meu destino quem faz sou eu. Até agora, não sei o que devo fazer, mas vou seguir seu conselho. Vamos para Dinkor. E eu ainda vou querer explicações. Você vem conosco.

Ouviram uma batida na porta. Hyo abriu. Era Thaeron.

-Preciso falar com Dahna.

-Certo... Dahna, ele quer falar com você.

Ela seguiu ele e saiu da sala. Ele a levou para uma sala fechada.

-Preciso revelar algo sobre você...

Hyo estava sentado na sala, estranhando a demora de Dahna, quando espantou-se ao vê-la entrar chorando num dos quartos. Ele, sem perder tempo, correu para dentro do quarto, para verificar o que acontecera.

Ele entrou no quarto e se deparou com Dahna deitada na cama, olhando para o teto, e lágrimas saindo de seus olhos.

-O que...

Ela limpa os olhos. - Desculpe, não foi nada...

-Pode falar comigo...

Ela relutou um pouco. - Bem... é que... você... - Ela voltou a chorar. - Você vai ter que... m-morrer p-por mim... - Ela chorou convulsivamente.

Hyo se assustou um pouco com aquilo. Mas abraçou ela.

-Se for pra morrer por você, eu morro feliz... - Disse, querendo confortá-la. Afinal, como feiticeiro, ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que ele podia mudar seu destino... ou será que não? essa dúvida pairava, incessante, em seu pensamento.

Chrono entrou correndo no quarto, tirando os dois violentamente de seus pensamentos. - Mihail fugiu!

Hyo correu para a janela, imaginando o que havia acontecido, e suas suspeitas se confirmaram: pela janela, viu uma figura alada voando para as montanhas.

No dia seguinte, eles partiram para Dinkor, uma cidade portuária. Ao amanhecer, eles davam adeus a cidade de Tol Mirai, recebendo homenagens de todos os habitantes, que agradeciam por eles terem sido decisivos para resistir ao ataque.

Dahna estava muito deprimida, ao passo que Hyo estava muito pensativo, contrastando com a improvável alegria que Chrono sentia. Ele se despedia da cidade com um sorriso, montado no cavalo que recebera de presente do mestre-cavalariço. Hyo cavalgava devagar logo a frente dele, segurando Dahna para que não caísse, pois ela não sabia cavalgar.

Os primeiros dias de viagem foram calmos.

Hyo e Chrono se alternavam nos turnos à noite. Eles não permitiam que Dahna ficasse, pois seria muito perigoso para ela e Hyo não queria que ela perdesse uma hora de sono sequer.

Aqueles atos só a deixavam mais triste. Ela se sentia mal por estar sendo protegida pelo homem que morreria por ela... ou não?...

Hyo pensava muito em seus turnos. Mas numa noite, ele ficou mais tenso do que o comum: sua intuição avisava que algo logo aconteceria, e seus pensamentos fluiam cada vez mais rápido. Afinal, quem seria aquela moça misteriosa, que sempre os protegia? E como ele morreria por Dahna? Não, não, aquilo não poderia ser verdade... de qualquer forma, ele tinha certeza de que se ele morresse, Chrono procuraria quem o ressuscitasse... mas... existiam formas de destruir a alma... será? Não, ele disse _morrer_... aquilo estava começando a deixar ele preocupado...

Olhou furtivamente para o lado.

-Porquê não vem aqui falar comigo?

* * *

**Bom... é isso aí!**

**Continua!**


	6. Um segredo de futuro e passado secreto

**Aí vai mais um capítulo...**

_**Capítulo 5 – Um segredo de futuro e passado secreto**_

Hyo apertou os olhos na escuridão que se projetava além da luz das chamas da fogueira.

-Vamos, eu sei que você está aí.

Com um leve barulho, um rosto bonito saiu da escuridão. A capa negra cobria todo o seu corpo, apenas por uma fresta era visível que ela usava a mesma roupa resistente que lhe conferia liberdade nos seus movimentos.

-Até quando vai nos proteger? Quando sua missão termina? - Os olhos de Hyo estavam apontados para a fogueira à sua frente.

-Minha missão... já terminou... desde que Thaeron te falou sobre seu futuro.

Hyo olhou novamente para ela. Aqueles olhos azuis, compressos, observavam ela lentamente. Um calafrio correu por sua espinha.

-Porquê ainda nos segue?

-E-eu não sei... e-eu...

Hyo fixou seu olhar nos olhos profundamente verdes dela.

-Fale. - Disse, como uma ordem sutil.

Ela abaixou os olhos.

-FALE. - Ele disse duramente, mas ainda em um tom baixo.

Ela levantou a cabeça, os olhos verdes faiscando. Hyo tremeu de leve quando sentiu aqueles orbes esmeraldas encararem ele com tamanha selvageria, fúria e... paixão?

Hyo deixou sua expressão desanuviar enquanto aquele belo rosto o encarava numa selvagem mistura de sentimentos.

-Meu lado celestial não me permitiria isso, mas meu lado humano clama por sentimentos. Que fique claro que meu lado humano te ama e meu lado celestial te admira. Conheço-te há mais tempo do que imaginas...

Quando aquelas palavras saíram de sua boca, sua expressão ficou confusa. Porque falara isso?

As palavras que deveriam ser diretas e quentes saíram duras e frias, poéticas. "Conheço-te há mais tempo do que imaginas..."? Mas...

Ela girou em seu próprio eixo imediatamente e perdeu-se rapidamente na escuridão. Hyo ainda pode ver um fraco brilho de explosão azul que denunciava o uso das asas dela.

Hyo sentiu uma dor no coração. De fato, eles se conheciam, e _há mais tempo do que ele imaginava_. Só não sabia de onde, ou quando; muito menos quem era aquele belo anjo de olhos verdes.

- - -

Mihail deitou em sua simples tenda.

De que lhe adiantava ter sangue celestial se o coração humano batia tão forte que ela não poderia suportar?

Ela ainda tinha que dormir, comer, beber... seria melhor se não tivesse despertado seu lado celestial.

Mas o que mais fazia sua cabeça doer eram as palavras que tinham dito para o homem os olhos azuis...

"_-Conheço-te há mais tempo do que imaginas..."_

Por que? Por que tinha falado isso?

Fechou os olhos. Era melhor dormir.

Se tivesse um sonho bom, iria aproveitá-lo.

Se tivesse mais um pesadelo... iria agradecer aos deuses por poder acordar.

- - -

Fogo.

O cheiro viciado de carne queimada enchia os ares.

Ele sentia que não poderia mais respirar dentro de alguns minutos.

Onde estava ela?

Seus olhos começavam a arder e sua pele a queimar. Precisava sair dali, mas não sem ela...

-MIHAIL! - Gritou seu nome. - MIHAIL! - Repetiu.

Sem respostas.

Olhou ao redor. Viu a figura dela parada na porta, com alguém ao seu lado. Suas roupas estavam sujas de um sangue enegrecido. Viu um estranho volume em suas costas. Aquelas eram... asas?

-Miha...

Sentiu os olhos pesados. A figura ao lado dela acenou brevemente.

-Desculpe por isso, meu amor...

Deu uma última olhada nos olhos esverdeados que o olhavam apaixonadamente, com uma imensa dor, quase chorando.

-Você irá me esquecer, eu te esquecerei... para o nosso bem.

Fechou os olhos e caiu inerte no chão.

- - -

Hyo abriu os olhos, ofegante.

Aquele pesadelo...

Arregalou os olhos. Então... ela era...

Coçou a cabeça. Dormira em seu turno, droga!

Mas... ele não sentia sono assim há muito tempo... da última vez que sentira um sono repentino ele tivera um sonho... que revelou muita coisa à ele...

REVELOU!

Era isso.

Aquele sono foi comandado por uma força mágica que desejava que ele soubesse quem ela era.

Olhou para cima. O sol ainda nascia. Resolveu acordar Chrono logo. Entrou na tenda e deu de cara com o velho amigo babando numa pequena almofada. Não segurou uma risada. Chrono conseguia fazê-lo rir nos piores momentos.

Chrono abriu lentamente os olhos.

-Quié?

Hyo, ainda rindo, apontou para a boca dele.

Chrono, de cara fechada, limpou o canto da boca.

-Muito engraçado, palhacinho. Agora seja útil e vá pegar a comida.

Hyo riu mais alto. - Ela tá aí do seu lado, seu tonto!

Chrono coçou a cabeça e ficou mais emburrado. Pegou a mochila e abriu-a. Pegou um punhado de uvas-passas e fechou a cara.

-Argh! Essas são docinhas mas nunca vão encher minha barriga!

Colocou tudo na boca de vez, ficando com as bochechas inchadas. Ouviu uma segunda risada e virou a cara. Viu Dahna parada na porta.

-Pára de rir, s... - Uma uva passa voou para fora de sua boca.

Mais risadas. Hyo apontava para ele e colocava a outra mão na testa enquanto se contorcia em risadas descontroladas.

Chrono cruzou os braços e fechou a cara, ainda tentando mastigar as uvas-passas.

Engoliu o mais rápido que pode, fazendo uma cara feia quando sentiu a garganta arranhada.

-Isso não vai encher minha barriga nunca! - Pegou um cantil e bebeu água. - Que tal uma caçada? - Disse ele enquanto limpava novamente o canto da boca.

Hyo balançou a cabeça. - Não vejo necessidade. Mas se você quiser...

-Pois eu vejo muita. - Ele disse enquanto recolhia suas armas. - Licença, moça. - Ele disse, divertido, para Dahna, que estava na porta da tenda.

Dahna deu um sorriso sincero para Chrono e abriu caminho.

Hyo olhou para Dahna e sentiu aquela a sombra daquela dúvida pairar em seu coração.

Chrono entrou silenciosamente na floresta. Os primeiros dias da primavera já passaram e agora o sol brilhava intensamente. Ele estava sem camisa, para facilitar o movimento e diminuir o calor.

Ficou parado por alguns segundos. Apertou os olhos enquanto olhava para os lados. Ele podia sentir o cheiro forte de um animal que ali estava perto. Estava MUITO perto, mas escondido.

Apurou os ouvidos e ouviu um guincho baixo. Mirou o arco na direção, mas viu um animal no seu ninho. Desistiu, afinal, seria uma crueldade.

Continuou andando vagarosa e silenciosamente, nas medidas do possível. A floresta ficou ligeiramente mais aberta; alguns metros adiante estendia-se uma clareira. Percebeu um movimento lá.

Foi até a borda da clareira e ali ficou a espreita. Percebeu o movimento novamente e então viu um cervo típico da região, de médio porte. Era bem rechonchudo; faria uma ótima refeição.

Mirou cautelosamente, a flecha tinha que ser precisa. Puxou a corda ao máximo...

Antes que pudesse soltar a flecha, um barulho imenso fez ele quase largar o arco. O animal fugiu.

Chrono, irritado, olhou na direção de onde o barulho viera.

Viu um rapaz de cabelos ruivos, quase tão alto quanto ele, magro, com o rosto e as roupas cobertas por fuligem.

-Ei, você! Quer estragar a minha caça?

-Er... Desculpa, cara. Mas eu 'tô caçando também e minha magia falhou... sabe como é, ainda não aprendi a controlar meus poderes direito, e usar isso - apontou para um peitoral de couro - não ajuda em NADA... - Ele disse, fechando os olhos e coçando a cabeça.

-Hunf, sempre alguém tem que estragar tudo.

Ouviram um barulho sibilante. Chrono reconheceu: era o barulho de quando Hyo usava sua magia de vôo. Olhou pra cima e viu Hyo pairando no ar.

-Que foi esse barulho?

-Aquele maluco ali, não sabe usar magia e acabou se explodindo.

Hyo olhou o rapaz, que sorria sem graça.

-Tek? - Disse, incrédulo.

-Hyo? CAAAAAAAAAAARA quanto tempo! Vou subir aí!

-NÃO! - Disse Hyo, prevendo o que aconteceria. - Deixa que eu desço.

Ele desceu e abraçou o amigo. - Então, o que faz por aqui?

-Bem... er... - Coçou a cabeça – Eu vou andando por aí. De vez em quando arranjo uns bicos...

-E você aprendeu a usar magias...? - Disse ele, quase em tom de reprovação.

-Er... sabe como é, nosso sangue é parecido mesmo!

Ambos riram.

Chrono permanecia emburrado, mas agora sem entender nada.

-Ei, vocês dois, será que dá pra arranjar carne, já que o desastre encarnado aí me fez o favor de espantar minha caça?

Hyo colocou a mão no ombro do amigo. - O "desastre encarnado" aqui tem nome, Thekin, é um amigo meu, de longa data...

-Pouco importa o nome dele, eu quero minha caça.

-Pode caçar, a gente vai embora. - Disse Thekin, distraído - MUITO distraído.

-HEIN!

-Você que quis caçar, agora se vire. - Hyo saiu andando com o amigo.

Conversaram animadamente. Tek era um velho amigo de Hyo, na verdade um primo, conhecia ele desde antes de despertar seu "sangue mágico", quando morava em seu vilarejo.

-Então, Tek, você é mesmo feiticeiro?

-Er... Acho que sim... na verdade, coisas estranhas vivem acontecendo comigo, e às vezes eu consigo controlá-las...

Hyo balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. - Tente não se matar usando elas.

Eles saíram da floresta. Hyo observava o velho amigo; ele mudara muito. Seus cabelos ruivos, antes curtos, agora quase cobriam seus olhos negros.

-Nossa, quem são aquelas duas ali?

Hyo desviou seu olhar para o precário acampamento e viu Dahna sentada na porta da tenda, exatamente como ele a deixara. Mas Tek dissera "_Aquelas duas"... _Passou os olhos pelo acampamento e ficou completamente surpreso: Mihail estava ali, coberta pela capa e apoiada em sua espada.

Sua expressão ficou confusa e logo após se acalmou. Afinal, ele a conhecia _há muito tempo_...

Dahna parecia aflita.

-Dahna... - Disse Hyo, respirando fundo. - Eu descobri quem é ela. - Apontou para Mihail.

-É, eu descobri quem você é também... - Disse Mihail, ainda olhando para o chão.

Dahna agora estava confusa.

Hyo inspirou fundo. - Nós éramos amigos de infância. Somos... Digo.. Erm... Éramos...

-Namorados. - Disse Mihail friamente enquanto levantava a cabeça e olhava os olhos azuis da garota com os mesmo olhos frios e selvagens com os quais encarava Hyo.

Dahna de início ficou extremamente surpresa; depois seus olhos ganharam um brilho triste.

Hyo sentiu-se péssimo. Sustentou um olhar frio para Mihail.

-O que você se tornou?

-Lembra que eu não sabia quem era meu pai? - Hyo fez uma cara confusa. - Ah, você não lembrou de tudo. Ainda bem... - Disse, com um meio-sorriso. - Bom, eu tenho sangue celestial. E, _naquele dia,_ foi quando eu o despertei.

Os olhos de Hyo aquiriram ódio e fúria, ficando amedrontador.

-Foi você que provocou o incêndio?

-Não... Bem, foi assim que aconteceu...

** FLASHBACK **

A jovem Mihail, então com 14 anos, estava sentada na frente da casa de Hyo, naquele pequeno vilarejo. Ela observava o pôr-do-sol. Ela ainda parecia uma criança, embora já estivesse se tornando uma bela moça; sua beleza era dita quase angelical, em contraste com o belo corpo que adquiria.

Ela sorria; Naquele dia, faria um ano do seu namoro com seu amado Hyo.

Seu sorriso se desfez. Sentiu algo estranho ao seu redor; não só ao seu redor, mas dentro dela...

A sensação aumentou. Perigo, sua mente dizia à ela que havia perigo. Ela se levantou e correu na direção de onde emanava aquela energia perturbante.

No centro da aldeia, um buraco, negro, se abria, como um portal, soltando línguas de fogo para os lados.

De lá de dentro, um grande ser negro e flamejante saiu.

Mihail perdeu a ação por alguns minutos, enquanto aquele monstro que exalava o pesado cheiro de morte se levantava.

O monstro soltou um urro demoníaco quando o portal se fechou. Ele começou a queimar as casas ao seu redor, causando destruição.

Mihail desesperou-se. Antes que pudesse sequer se virar para correr, o demônio a encarou e ela ficou sem qualquer movimento. Ele correu na direção dela.

-Ótimo, a protetora divina já será destruída! - Disse, com sua voz semelhante à um trovão.

Levantou a mão imensa e materializou uma espada flamejante. Mihail deu um grito agudo, desesperada, e começou a correr.

O monstro perseguia ela pela aldeia. Chamas esvoaçavam por onde ele passava, incendiando as casas ao redor.

Ela corria desesperadamente, quando passou por sua casa. Viu sua mãe saindo na porta, sem entender o que acontecia.

O monstro fez um expressão e prazer e levantou a mão na direção da casa.

Uma esfera de fogo se formou e foi na direção da casa, e explodiu-a.

Mihail deu um grito, agora de fúria e desespero. Sentiu seu corpo se desdobrar. Ela sentia como se estivesse crescendo.

Não entendia o que acontecia, mas só desejava destruir aquele monstro, nem que aquilo custasse sua vida...

Levantou a mão na direção do monstro, quase que involuntariamente, e uma luz branca, fortíssima, foi na direção dele. O monstro vacilou por alguns instantes, mas logo soltou outro urro furioso e partiu para cima dela.

Ela sentiria medo agora, mas uma frieza tomava conta de seu coração. Sentiu algo se materializar em sua mão e enfiou seja lá o que fosse no peito do monstro.

Este parou e se contorceu por algum tempo, mas não o necessário para matá-lo. Ele ergueu a mão e deu uma patada brutal nela, jogando-a na direção dos escombros.

Ela caiu lá, machucada. O monstro correu para cima dela e ela não pode reagir, cansada do esforço sobrehumano que empregara para ferir o monstro.

O demônio postou-se na sua frente, ereto. Levantou a mão para terminar o serviço. Mihail fechou os olhos. Ela sequer entedera como fizera o que fizera, como usara aquela luz, e aquela espada, não sabia como tinham surgido, mas ela confiara na sorte a agora sua hora chegara...

Esperou e então ouviu um baque, a terra tremendo e sua roupa se molhar.

Abriu os olhos e viu um anjo pairando a sua frente, com longos cabelos prateados esvoaçantes e olhos azuis-cinzento encarando-a friamente.

-Vamos. Você despertou seu lado celestial e terá que vir conosco. Talvez consigamos fazer com que você vá para a forma verdadeira. Vamos, me siga.

Ela o obedeceu e eles foram até a casa de Hyo.

-Ele terá de te esquecer, e você terá de esquecer ele. _Nós_ não temos sentimentos.

Ela sentiu uma dor no coração. Abriu a porta e entrou na casa em chamas. Ao seu lado, o anjo apagava as chamas. Eles abriram a porta do quarto e viram Hyo, com as costas dobradas e tossindo.

Mihail sentiu a dor no coração aumentar.

-Miha...

-Desculpe por isso, meu amor...

O anjo usou uma magia e ele começou a ficar sonolento... encarou uma última vez os olhos esmeraldas da garota, com uma expressão surpresa e triste.

** FIM DO FLASHBACK **

-... E desde então eu venho treinando minhas habilidades de luta e magia para defender vocês.

Todos permaneciam calados. Dahna agora tinha a face dura como pedra ao observar o rosto confuso e sentimental de Hyo. Thekin estava com a mesma expressão de Hyo.

-E... o que você pretende fazer agora? - Disse Hyo, confuso.

-Seguir viagem com vocês e cumprir meu destino: te proteger.

-Contra o que?

-É uma longa história... vou explicar na viagem. Não conheço o inimigo, mas sei quem são vocês de verdade.

* * *

**É isso aí...**

**O próximo capítulo promete!**


	7. A Profecia

**Capítulo 6 on!**

**Gente, é sério... colé, manda uns reviews aí PADD (pelo amor de deus)... eu sei q o começo tá meio sem noção... tá, eu sei que o começo está MUITO sem noção, mas a história vai se desenrolar e eu já tenho o final em mente, e muitas idéias fervilhando na minha cabecinha... e tá tudomto maaaaaaaaaassaaaaaaaaa!**

**Reviews + reviews e quem sabe ainda + uns reviews...**

**aí vai!

* * *

_Capítulo 6 - A Profecia_**

Hyo ouvia boquiaberto às palavras friorentas daquela que supostamente fora sua amada.

-... Por causa do incêndio que você e esse aí - fez um gesto bruto com a cara - perderam a maior parte dos conhecidos e familiares -- aliás, mal sei como ele sobreviveu, desastrado como é... - Sua boca se contorceu num meio-sorriso frio e mórbido.

Dahna continuava quieta, ouvindo. Eles estavam sentados ao redor do que fora a fogueira, ouvindo os relatos de Mihail sobre o passado dela, de Tek e Hyo.

Mihail virou-se então para a meia-elfa. - E você... grunf. - rosnou qualquer coisa incompreensível. - Não sei de sua vida, mas sei que você foi a escolhida para receber o poder de curar as feridas depois da batalha que trará o fim. Seja lá o que isso signifique. Já você, Hyo,é o Filho da Fênix e tentará quantas vezes for necessário para destruir o inimigo.O seu amigo mal-humorado é o Defensor da Justiça, ele quem abrirá as portas do mal. E eu - Sorriu debochada - Sou a Protetora Divina, aquela que carrega o dom de trazerrespostas e a maldição de trazer dúvidas - Disse isso quase que recitando as palavras de outra pessoa. Fez entãoum gesto preguiçoso com a mão -Essassão as profecias e NINGUÉM pode fugir delas. - Ela deu outro meio-sorriso debochado - Pela amplitude da "profecia", me parece que ela pode significar qualquer coisa.

- O que a tal da profecia quer dizer? - Perguntou Hyo.

- Qualquer coisa. Eu --e vocês--somosos únicos que a conhecem inteiramente ela, e é isso que falei. Pra mim, isso simplesmente não faz sentido, ela pode significar qualquer coisa, a depender de quem interpreta.

- E quem seria "O Inimigo"? - Perguntou Hyo.

Ela deu de ombros. - Sei lá. Como eu disse, tenho o dom de saber a resposta e a maldição de trazer dúvidas, não me culpe por isso. - Disse, de olhos fechados. Para Hyo, era mais fácil respirar sem o pesado olhar dos belos orbes esmeraldas da garota-anjo.

Ficaram calados por algum tempo (Dahna particularmente não gostava do humor negro de Mihail). O clima estava pesado. Thekin piscava sem saber QUE DIABOS ele ainda fazia ali, Hyo olhava para o céu azul, Mihail pegara uma pedra de afiar e afiava a sua espada e Dahna simplesmente ficava de olhos fechados. Mesmo com muitas dúvidas pairando em sua mente, não ousava perguntar nada.

Ouviram um barulho vindo de um arbusto.

Hyo pegou sua lança sem hesitar e preparou-se para usar magia. Mihail simplemente observava calmamente o cabo bem feito de sua espada enquanto colocava-a em posição de luta. Dahna ficou em uma posição segura atrás de Hyo, e Tek simplesmente NÃO sabia o motivo daquele alvoroço todo.

Hyo comprimiu os olhos tentando identificar a fonte dos barulhos.

- Mostre-se!

- Qual é, vai me matar? Você e que exército?- Chrono saiu da floresta com um cervo nas costas musculosas e com o arco na mão.

Tek deu um sorriso bobo pra Hyo - Eu sabia que não era nada!

Hyo recusou-se a SEQUER comentar aquilo. Falou com Chrono - Tente não nos assustar.

Chrono riu, bobo, e então olhou para Mihail. - Ih, a anjinha resolveu aparecer, foi? - Falou, debochado.

Mihail dirigiu um olhar frio e com um toque de irritação para ele. ¬¬

Hyo desabou de novo no chão, respirando fundo.

- Quié? - Chrono estava assustado com o mau-humor geral.

Tek piscou sem entender - Eu também quero saber!

- Sejam úteis e façam uma fogueira, vocês dois! - Dahna estava frustrada e, pela primeira vez, repreendeu alguém.

Chrono arregalou os olhos e percebeu que a situação não estava para brincadeiras. Colocou o cervo no chão e começou a recolher gravetos. Tek já o fazia há muito tempo, sabia reconhecer uma ordem (pelo menos isso).

Dahna já se arrependia do que fizera. - Desc...

- Olha gente... Pra onde vocês... - Tek interrompeu. Seria falta de educação se não fosse muita, MUITA distração.

- Dinkor - Disse Mihail, entrando na moda de interrupções.

- Ah... Vocês vão me desculpando, mas eu estou indo na direção contraria... pra Tol Mirai...

- Estamos vindo de lá! - Disse Hyo, se animando com um assunto diferente para conversar. - Foi uma loucura... - Começou a narrar os acontecimentos com uma grande habilidade.

Chrono participava também da narrativa, Mihail observava eles silenciosamente, sentada, quase escondida, numa sombra e coberta pela capa, de vez em quando olhando em volta para perceber qualquer mudança. Sua presença quase não era percebida ali, e talvez por isso o clima pesado começou a se desfazer. Dahna enfiou-se dentro de sua tenda.

Chrono e Tek acenderam e fogueira. Chrono mostrava para Tek o estrago que sua espada fez em um ogro, utilizando uma faca e o cervo, quando a barraca em que Dahna estava pegou fogo.

Hyo correu, tentando lembrar o feitiço de criar água. Mihail já imaginava o que acontecia, se levantoue, com um gesto preguiçoso, jogou a barraca precária para o lado, com uma força desproporcional à sua aparencia frágil.

Dahna estava paralisada, com um livro nas mãos.

Mihail olhou impaciente para ela. - Pra que você foi mexer no meu _Grimoir? _Não sabia que você pode se machucar?

Hyo corria de um lado pra o outro, sem lembrar do feitiço da água.

- Eu sei! - Disse Tek, correndo para a barraca.

Hyo tentou dizer "não". Chrono fechou os olhos, esperando um desastre. Mihail pulou por cima de Dahna, para protegê-la (e fazê-la largar o seu "G_rimoir_").

Tek murmurou _"Acqua Maximus_" e um jato leve de água apagou o fogo.

Hyo respirou fundo, aliviado. - Nunca,NUNCA mais me dê um susto desses.

- Qualé! Esse é um truque simples! - Coçou a cabeça. - Lá na caçada eu 'tava usando um feitiço complicado... uma tal dede "esfera flamejante"...

Mihail quase riu. - Você queria usar uma ESFERA FLAMEJANTE pra matar um CERVO? - Ela estava incrédula. - Você queria se matar...

Tek riu sem graça, coçando a cabeça. Hyo agora ia ajudar Dahna. Verificou se ela estava machucada, mas não acontecera quase nada.

Mihail olhou para ela - Você não devia ter mexido nele.

Hyo olhou para Mihail. - Mexido no que?

- Meu _Grimoir... _O meu livro de magias. Eu não nasci com magia no meu sangue, não sou feiticeira. Ao contrário de você, seu preguiçoso, eu estudo e treino pra conseguir minhas magias. - Hyo ia protestar (afinal, ele praticava muito usandotruques para facilitar sua vida), mas ela continuou. -E, claro, tenho de escrevê-las em algum lugar... Sou uma maga, afinal. - Deu de ombros.

Dahna olhou de modo estranho pra ela. - Me ensina?

- O que?

- Magia.

- É difícil e...

- Me ensina!

- Você não é apta o bastante.

- O QUE?

- Eu passei um ano estudando pra fazer o meu primeiro truque direito, e meu mestre dizia que eu tinha dons especiais pra magia. Acredite, você não é apta, e ia demorar MUITO pra você usar qualquer coisa.

Dahna abaixou a cabeça. - Desculpa.

- Tá. - Disse Mihail num tom entendiado_ e_ entediante.

Hyo habilmente desviou o curso da conversa. - Tek, você podia nos levar até Dinkor? Não temos certeza do caminho... - E ele queria conversar com o amigo sobre seu passado. Mas, claro, não diria isso.

Tek coçou a cabeça. - Hum, eu até poderia, mas...pode de ser pelo meu atalho...?

Chrono olhou significativamente para Hyo. Nem foi preciso, no entanto, Hyo á estava com calafrios SÓ de pensar onde esse atalho poderia levá-los. Para uma tribo de Gigantes da Tempestade? Ou para um abrigo da família de uma Hidra? Ou até mesmo para um covil de Dragão? Para o covil de DOIS dragões? Não, não... Não seria NADA responsável seguir um atalho - pelo menos um "do Tek".

- Não dá pra levar pelo caminho normal...?

Tek coçou a cabeça. - Dá... mas é que eu prefiro meu atalho... - deu de ombros. - Mas por mim, só vai ser bom que a gente vai ganhar mais um tempinho pra conversar. - E era justamente isso que Hyo queria.

Chrono suspirou aliviado. Acendeu finalmente a fogueira e começou a assar a carne. Hyo pegou suas armas e recolheu-as para perto. Dahna estava sentada, emburrada, num canto. Mihail tentava ajeitar a barraca chamuscada.

Tek aproximou-se de Hyo e eles conversaram. Falaram sobre a vila em que moravam, sobre seus pais e, quando ninguém estava olhando, sobre Mihail.

Assim, comeram carne naquele dia. Seguiram viagem, dessa vez, Dahna montava com Chrono e Mihail ia silenciosa no outro cavalo. Atrás, iam Tek e Hyo, conversando, por vezes brincando e usando magias inofensivas. Hyo criava pequenas luzes para se divertir, enquanto Tek projetava sua voz nos ouvidos de Chrono, que ficava irritado, mas não podia dizer nada, afinal, não entendia como aquela voz estranha falava nos seus ouvidos...

Então ouviram um grito. Mihail, demonstrando um equilíbrio assustador, parou o cavalo e ficou de pé em sua cela. Suas asas se projetaram para os lados com graça e ela alçou vôo. Hyo pulou em cima do cavalo dela e se prepararam para o combate.

Mihail desceu até chegar onde os outros pudessem ouvi-la.

- Trolls!

* * *

**Então, é isso aí!**

**Muita coisa foi explicada, mas agora o mistério está MUITO maior, né?**

**Daqui para o final vocês vão ver.. noite passada eu tive MUITAS idéias boas, e a primeira vai aparecer no próximo capítulo!**

**Deixem Reviews, plz!**


	8. Kysha e Mezrik

**Hey!**

**Eu falei que minha cabeça estava cheia de idéias, não falei? Vou concretizá-las aqui!**

**Já que os nossos amigos se meteram em encrenca... hehe**

**Vamos ver no que vai dar!**

**

* * *

**

_**Capítulo 7 - Kysha e Mezrik**_

- SOCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRO!

Hyo ouviu o grito e demorou um pouco pra ver. Parecia uma criança correndo de quatro Trolls enormes. Ela era baixinha e tinha pernas curtas, e certamente não conseguiria fugir por muito tempo. Olhou pra Chrono, que colocava Dahna no chão, e deuum sinal.

- Tek, não se meta. - Hyo avisou. Ele obedeceu.

Partiram cavalgando.

Hyo levantou as mãos para conjurar uma magia. Do céu, Mihail conjurou uma barreira de fogo logo na frente dos trolls, separando eles da garota. Chrono parou de cavalgar junto com Hyo, mas para a surpresa deles, os trolls atravessaram a barreira e partiram correndo pra cima deles. Chrono desceu do cavalo, elesó iria atrapalhar. Pegou seu arco e conseguiu disparar três flechas antes dos trolls chegarem. As três acertaram, duas no peito, uma no ombro, do mesmo troll. Hyo disparou duas vezes sua besta e conjurou um raio de gelo poderoso, derrubando o que estava ferido no meio de sua corrida. A garota passou por eles e ficava atrás de Dahna e Tek.

Chrono sacou a espada, preparou-se para lutar. Mihail descia dos céus em alta velocidade, conjurando várias magias de proteção para ela e Chrono.

Chrono sentiu-se mais forte e ágil, percebendo logo o efeito de magias vindas de Mihail.

Assim que os trolls aproximaram-se, Chrono deu um passo em diagonal, desviando de um ataque e ao mesmo tempo se aproximando do troll. Girou sua espada e golpeou o peito do troll, que urrou de dor, mas permaneceu de pé. Ele precisou tentar se afastar, pois Chrono estava quase grudado nele. Assim que ele se afastou, Chrono estocou, enfiando a espada no peito dele e girando-a.

Um segundo troll tentou golpear ele com uma clava, mas ele encostou na barriga do troll ferido enquanto tirava sua espada, e o golpe bateu no chão, sem efeito. Chrono deu um chute para trás, derrubando o troll que já estava desequilibrado por causa dos golpes.

Hyo não sabia que magia usar, então teve uma idéia brilhante.

- Chrono, saia daí!

Chrono não sabia o que ele pretendia usar, mas girou sua espada, fazendo os trolls recuarem. Correu de volta para o lado de Hyo, suado. Hyo murmurou algumas palavras e os doistrolls restantesficaram presos em grandes teias de aranha. Eles demorariam algum tempo para se libertar.

- Sua vez. - Disse Hyo para Chrono, que apanhou seu arco e suas flechas e atirou.

Ele abateu um troll com várias flechas, e o outro conseguiu se libertar. Nesse momento, Mihail terminou seu rasante e cortou o pescoço do troll que restava com o poderoso golpe.

Ela se juntou a Hyo e Chrono, recolhendo suas asas.

- Tenho a impressão de que estamos esquecendo de alguma coisa... - Disse Hyo.

Ouviram um urro e viram um troll levantar. Hyo estalou os dedos.

- Ah, sim! Como pudemos esquecer? São trolls, eles se regeneram! Temos de usar fogo! Fogo...

Murmurou as palavras que Chrono bem conhecia: o encanto de Bola de Fogo.

Uma esfera envolta em chamas se formou na mão de Hyo e ele a lançou na direção do troll que se levantava. A esfera explodiu no peito dele, fazendo ele voar para trás. A explosão também foi grande o bastante para matar os outros trolls que ainda se regeneravam.

- Hunf. - Disse Chrono.

Hyo virou-se então para a garota que estava fugindo. - Porque aqueles trolls te perseguiam?

A garota coçou a cabeça. - Hum... é difícil de explicar, sabe, é que a vida na cidade anda meio difícil, aí eu entrei na toca deles pra pegar um baú de dinheiro que dizem que existe lá...

- Você queria roubar TROLLS? Você queria morrer mesmo... - Disse Chrono, sem muita delicadeza.

A garota fez cara de inocente. - Mas... mas... eu só queria ajudar meu amigo, ele está doente... - fez uma cara triste.

- Tá, pare de fazer essa cara, tudo bem. - Disse Chrono, tentando esconder a pena.

A garota olhou para Mihail com os olhos esbugalhados. - Você... você é Mihail?

- Sim. - Disse ela rispidamente enquanto embainhava a espada. Sua voz se confundia com o barulho da lâmina.

- Vocês PRECISAM vir comigo... meu amigo precisa ver vocês e...

- Você não é uma criança. - Disse Mihail, observando as orelhas levemente pontudas e o formato da cabeça e do corpo da garota, diferente dos humanos. - Você é uma halfling. Uma ladina. (Explicação: Ladino(a) é uma pessoa treinada em furtividade, roubo, observação e audição, mecanismos ocultos, essas coisas. Também chamado de ladrão devido a utilidade de suas perícias no roubo)

- Er.. - Ela coçou a cabeça. - É...

- Hm... - Mihail pareceu pensativa. - Qual o seu nome?

- Meu nome é Kysha... Prazer em conhecê-los! - Ela sorriu, nem sequer parecia que ela tinha acabado de fugir de quatro trolls e escapar da morte.

- Hyo, acho que ela pode nos levar até a cidade... e talvez nós devessemos visitar o amigo dela.

- Tudo bem, pra mim tanto faz. - Disse Hyo, permissivo.

Realmente demorou para eles se convencerem que Kysha não era uma criança. Ela parecia uma em todos os aspectos! Era pequena, divertida, inocente... e talvez por isso que Tek agora só andasse com ela. Agora, andavam juntos Hyo, Tek e Kysha, conversando alegremente e rindo muito. Os outros dois conseguiam fazer Hyo esquecer tudo sobre profecia, inimigos, tudo mesmo.

No dia seguinte, Hyo deu conta de que desde a chegada de Mihail, Dahna tinha procurado... evitá-lo. Foi até ela, tentar descobrir o motivo daquilo.

- Dahna...

- Sim.

- Eu _não _vou ficar enrolando. Diga, porque você tem me evitado?

Dahna abaixou a cabeça. - Eu não estou te evitando...

- Oras, somos adultos, vamos _pelo menos _assumir nossos atos! - Ele disse numa leve repreensão, mas dando mais um conselho do que um sermão, num tom calmo.

- Não é nada! - levantou a cabeça e Hyo viu as duas claras safiras faiscarem. - Só estou dando espaço para sua "namorada", não quero atrapalhar...

Hyo corou levemente. - Que é isso, ela não é minha namorada...

- Não? Eu lembro de suas palavras... - Imitou a voz dele, irônica. - "Somos, erm, éramos namorados".

- Ah, eu só me confundi e...

Continuou imitando a voz dele. - "Oras, somos adultos, vamos _pelo menos_ assumir nossos atos"! - Ela abaixou a cabeça de novo. - Olha, Hyo, realmente, vamos fingir que nada aconteceu entre nós, ok?

- Mas...

- Sem "mas", eu sou uma mulher e você é um homem, eu entendo mais de sentimentos do que você, e sei o que eu sinto... e o que _você _sente, não sei explicar, mas é isso mesmo, e pelo bem de nós dois, vamos esquecer aquilo na colina... e em Tol Mirai...- Ficou levemente corada.

Hyo suspirou. - Tudo bem, então. - Ela que sabia da vida dela, além do mais, ele se deu por vencido, contra os fatos não existem argumentos, afinal. Sorriu, divertido. "_Eu _não esquecerei nada, só vou ignorar. Já esquecimulheres demais na vida..." Fechou o sorriso aoperceber que sereferira àMihail sem perceber.

E assim seguiram viagem. Dahna voltou a conversar com ele, mas ela sempre preferiu a divertida presença de Chrono à misteriosa e soturna presença que Hyo tinha depois do aparecimento de Mihail.

Eles demoraram maisalguns dias para chegar em Dinkor. Tek despediu-se deles, ele realmente precisava ir para Tol Mirai. Passou algum tempo com Hyo, desejou sorte pra ele e foi embora.Kysha ficou triste com a partida dele, mas logo depois animou-se porque estava chegando em casa.

Ela puxou uma chave gasta de um bolso e abriu a porta. Eles entraram vagarosamente.

- Mezrik, é ela! É ela! Mihail, aquela que você estava esperando, ela chegou!

Uma pessoa se mexeu numa cama. Ele parecia extremamente cansado.

- Entrem, por favor...

Eles entraram silenciosamente. O homem saiu debaixo das cobertas.

- Mihail...

- Quem é você?

- Chegue mais p-perto... rápido, não me resta muito tempo...

Mihail andou rapidamente, tinha uma sensação estranha de que já conhecia aquele homem... Na iluminação da lareira, ela viu que seus cabelos eram prateados, quase brancos, porém fartos e longos. Ele estendeu a mão para ela.

Ela segurou a mão dele. O silêncio na sala era sepulcral.

- Mihail... eu esp-perei por muito t-tempo... não morri ainda porque não cumpri minha missão...

- Que missão? Quem é você? De onde me conhece?

- Eu vivi muito... nos padrões dos humanos, dos elfos e até mesmo dos anjos... Minha querida sobrinha, eu sou irmão do teu pai que se foi no Tempo das Perturbações, sou Mezrik... depois da partida dos deuses, nós, anjos, não podemos sequer desfrutar de nossa vida eterna... Agora temos de voltar para o lado dos deuses... Por favor, leve essa bússola e vá para Ghuliath, ao norte. - Tirou um pequeno estojo de couro de debaixo das cobertas. -É uma cidade portuária. Peça para uma navegante chamadaEsmeralda te levar aonde essa bússola mostrar, lá eu te prometo que você encontrará respostas...

- O que? Respostas para o que?

O velho Mezrik pareceu ignorar ela e olhou para Kysha. - Kysha, minha querida, vá com eles, a mim não resta mais nada, só o Outro Mundo. Chegou a minha hora, e você será de mais serventia com eles do que visitando uma lápide todos os dias...

Virou-se novamente para Mihail, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos. - Minha querida sobrinha, tome a Bússola da Ilha Sagrada de Mahaltar, lá vocês saberão tudo o que for necessário. Agora me desculpem, tenho de ir. Nós, os anjos completos, somos abençoados com a capacidade de viver no Outro Mundo com os nossos corpos... Mihail... Desculpe por não ter passado mais tempo com você, mas fui proibido de manter contato com você... realmente, me desculpe... Adeus, Kysha. Adeus, minha sobrinha. Adeus, Escolhidos...

Seu corpo brilhou. Uma luz prateada o envolveu, fazendo com que eles protegessem seus olhos. A luz, que parecia prata liqüefeita, o envolveu completamente e, no fim, uma leve explosão de chamas douradas sem calor, o corpo de Mezrik sumiu, e o cheiro de morte invadiu a sala por alguns instantes. Depois, a luz se foi, e a sala continuou completamente normal, embora a falta do corpo de Mezrik parecesse ser crucial. A casa agora era diferente. Era uma casa normal, e não mais a residência de um celestial.

Então, pela primeira vez, todos viram o lado humano tomar conta de Mihail completamente.

Ela ajoelhou.

Chorava.

* * *

**Cada vez mais dúvidas!**

**Vamos ver o que está esperando os nossos heróis!**

**E porque ela chorava?**

**Mais respostas, mais perguntas...**

**Reviews Plz!**

**Se vcs gostam dessa fic, então entrem na comunidade do Orkut dela...**

**E se vcs leram até aqui, provavelmente é pq está gostando e ela não encheu o saco (ainda).**

**Essa eh a comu (não esqueçam de apagar os espaços entre os pontos e a barra):**

**www . orkut . com / Community.aspx?cmm7960856**

**Obrigado!**


	9. Ecos do Passado: Parte 1

**E ae pessual! Temos muito o que falar nesse capítulo, neh?**

**Pois vamos falar!**

**Além do mais, o passado cada vez mais, se recusa a se calar! Conflitos esperam nossos amigos... esse capítulo promete ser grande!**

**E ainda mais: comecei à ler Dragões do Alvorecer da Primavera, o que quer dizer que provavelmente terei muita inspiração... se vc se prestou à ler até aqui, não perca essa fantástica trilogia épica que se passa em Krynn, mundo de Dragonlance...**

**Dragões do Anoitecer do Outono, Dragões da Noite de Inverno e Dragões do Alvorecer da Primavera!**

**Qualquer erro, por favor, perdoem-me u.u**

**Aí vai...**

* * *

**_Capítulo 8 - Ecos do passado - Parte 1_**

O dia raiava.

Era o segundo dia que eles passavam na casa de Kysha. Hyo, que pela primeira vez dormia num local relativamente confortável em dias, queria dormir mais e cobriu os olhos. Como sempre, ele não conseguiu dormir novamente.

Sentou na cama que Kysha preparara para ele. A casa dela era simples, havia apenas a sala, a cozinha, um banheiro e um quarto.A sala, que Kysha disse ser o local preferido de Mezrik, pois ele podia olhar o céu e a cidade pela janela, além de ser o local mais confortável e aquecido, por causa da lareira, foi ocupada por duas camas preparadas no chão para Hyo e Chrono. Mihail, Dahna e Kysha dormiam no quarto.

Após ver Mihail chorando daquele jeito, mais humana e mais bela do que nunca, com seus olhos de cor de esmeralda sinceros e calorosos, diferentes do normal, Hyo decretou - de alguma forma, Chrono quase nunca contestava as decisões dele, pois segundo ele próprio, "Hyo era o 'espertinho' " - que eles permaneceriam na cidade por alguns dias, se não incomodassem Kysha, que, por sua vez, recebeu-os de braços abertos.

Hyo coçou a cabeça. No outro lado da sala, Chrono dormia, coberto.

A cena de Mihail caindo de joelhos e chorando por cima de onde Mezrik estava não saia de sua cabeça. Ela desabafara pra ele, dissera que o treinamento era duro, ela tinha de se arranjar até para dormir. Seu mestre era o único que desenvolveu algum afeto por ela. Embora ele afirmasse que os anjos não tinham emoções, ele sabia que aquilo era um opção e não uma regra. Mihail foi a única que conseguiu quebrar o gelo do mestre. Ela contou que não tinha contato com seu pai - que descobriu estar morto há mais de 10 anos, no Tempo das Perturbações (quando os deuses guerrearam) - e sua mãe morrera naquele fatídico dia em que todos eles tiveram perdas irreparáveis. Ela não sabia da existência de meio-irmãos, não tinha contato com Hyo ou qualquer um que ela conhecesse. E agora que descobrira Mezrik, o único familiar que ainda estava vivo, ele se fora.

Hyo sabia que o destino fora cruel com todos eles. Quer dizer, pelo menos com a maioria. Afinal, Chrono não falava muito do passado dele, nem Dahna. Mas sabia que eles, de alguma forma, sofreram muito, pois Dahna era errante até encontrá-los - o que mostrava que ela era solitária, de alguma forma - e Chrono, às vezes, ficava melancólico e passava o dia observando a estrela cromada em seu escudo, ou o rabo de lobo que ele tinha no elmo.

Mas, afinal, que fosse. O destino é inexorável, não há nada que se possa fazer contra ele. Levantou-se, e viu que Kysha já saia do quarto, com a cara inchada de sono.

Ela olhou para Hyo como se ainda estivesse dormindo, e abriu um sorriso.- Bom-dia! Dormiu bem? - Àquela altura, ela já recuperara o bom humor e já convivia com a morte de Mezrik.

- Dormi sim, obrigado. -Respondeu ele,afetivamente. -E você?

- Hm... também. - Coçou a cabeça. - Mas eu não vi Mimi hoje... - Ela já chamava Mihail por um apelido. Claro ela quase sempre fechava a cara quando ouvia, mas Hyo sabia que ela só fazia isso de birra, com certeza ela gostava.

- Ela não dormiu aqui?

- Dormiu, sim, mas ela deve ter saído mais cedo. De vez em quando ela é bem estranha...

- Bota estranha nisso. - Disse ele, coçando as costas e sorrindo.

- Ah, num fala assim dela não, ela é legal.

Ele sorriu mais ainda. - Eu sei... Bem, vou preparar um banho pra mim...

- Ah, deixa que eu faço isso!

- Que nada, esquenta não. - Lembrou de algo. - Não ofereça essas coisas a Chrono porque ele aceita mesmo.

- Mas eu ofereço é pra aceitar mesmo, oras!

- Se você diz... - Disse ele enquanto entrava para o banheiro.

- - -

Mihail estava sentada ao lado da lápide que ela mandara construir numa colina, em homenagem ao tio com quem ela não pudera conviver. Ela assistia o nascer do sol enquanto apreciava a compania de seus pensamentos. Com certeza seus amigos não se preocupariam com ela, sabiam melhor do que ninguém do que ela sabia se cuidar e que não era burra.

Ela resolvera passar aquele dia sozinha, para esfriar a cabeça. Nos dias que se passaram, muita coisa aconteceu. Profecia, Mezrik, Orcs, Trolls e tudo o mais, isso às vezes enlouquece as pessoas.

É... Grandes poderes vêm mesmo com grandes responsabilidades.

- Hunf... - Deitou na relva.

É por isso que o poder corrompe.

- - -

Kysha, em cima de um banquinho, fazia uma sopa para o café da manhã. Dahna entrou na cozinha.

- Bom-dia! - Disse ela.

- Ah, bom-dia Dah-na! - Ela falava as sílabas bem separadas.

- Deixa eu te ajudar...

- Não precisa!

- Claro que precisa... oras, eu só dou trabalho!

Kysha sorriu. - Tudo bem, então.

Chrono entrou na cozinha, atraído pelo cheiro de comida. - Comida?

- Bom dia pra você também, Chrono. - Disse Dahna, divertida.

- Ah, é. Bom dia pra todo mundo. - Disse ele, com um gesto preguiçoso, levemente mal-humorado.

Hyo chegou na porta, batendo no caixão da mesma. - Dahna, Chrono, se preparem, hoje nós vamos procurar um mapa pra a gente se localizar. Kysha, sabe onde podemos arranjar um mapa de Faerûn?

- Fale com uma garota ruiva de olhos verdes na taverna das Adagas Gêmeas, ela pode te ajudar. Mas cuidado, porque ela participa de uma guilda de ladinos e se você irritar ela...

- Bah, ele explode a guilda inteira. - Disse Chrono.

- Não esteja tão certo disso! - Disse Kysha, precavida.

- De qualquer forma, nós vamos. Como pode ser perigoso, levem armas...

Eles tomaram o café da manhã rapidamente. Chrono vestiu sua armadura, pegou sua espada e seu arco e foi com Hyo. Dahna, como não usava armas, apenas esperou eles se prepararem para sair. Hyo pegou sua bolsa de componentes mágicos, sua besta e sua lança, e partiu com eles.

- - -

Ela tomava uma bebida, talvez vinho, lentamente, saboreando aos poucos. Seus lábios, carnudos e sensuais, provocavam muitos olhares só de fazer o movimento de beber, apesar da taverna estar quase vazia. Ela ajeitou os longos cabelos ruivos com a mão, direcionou seus olhos castanhos-esverdeados para a porta e deparou com a última pessoa que esperava ver: Hyo Liark, o belo feiticeiro de olhos azuis escuros.

- - -

Chrono entrou na loja do ferreiro, para comprar uma pedra de amolar para sua espada e algumas pontas de flechas. Dahna parara para ver algumas jóias no outro lado da rua, então ele teria um bom tempo. Mulheres...

Espantou os pensamentos sobre essa raça complicada.

O ferreiro era um anão, o que já era uma garantia de material de boa qualidade. O anão virou-se pra ele e Chrono arregalou os olhos.

- Dorik?

- CHRONO!

Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, um estrondo da porta se abrindo violentamente assustou Chrono, que se virou de supetão e deu de cara com outra figura: um meio-orc atarracado, quase tão grande quanto ele, muito mais forte que ele, mas muito lerdo... ei, ele conhecia aquela cicatriz de algum lugar...

- CONO! - disse o meio-orc, com um sotaque órquico ridículo de se ouvir. - VOCE CONO MADITO!

- Grrr... - Chrono logo lembrou-se de quem era aquele meio-orc. Desembainhou sua espada. - Veio até aqui pararesolver nossos assuntos, Zog? Ou será que você ainda não é HOMEM ainda?

- Grrr... - O meio-orc puxou um machado orc das costas, pronto para lutar.

Chrono adiantou-se para golpeá-lo...

Mas um machado duplo, muito grande, se enterrou com força no entre os dois combatentes; o anão tentava parar a briga.

- Vocês dois ainda agem com crianças? Por Moradim (Obs.: Moradim é o Deus dos Anões), eu vivi quase 200 anos e nunca vi duas_crianças _mais brigonas que vocês dois! Vocês ainda brigam por causa de um mísero baú de peças de prata?

Chrono explodiu de raiva e apontou um dedo para ele. - Dorik, meu velho amigo, você sabe que ele me roubou quando estávamos na Guilda de Aventureiros que _você _fundou! Ele desrespeitou _sua _casa! _Você sabe!_

- Sei, sim! Pelas barbas do meu avô, são _peças de prata! _Você ainda se lembra disso! Eu expulsei ele, lembra?Se eu fosse te dar um socopor cada vez que vocêpegou moedas em minha bolsa pra beber quando você era moleque, você já estaria sem dentes!

Chrono ficou vermelho. Dahna, atraída pelo barulho da confusão, apareceu na porta.

Zog não pareceu se irritar com o anão, só tinha olhos pra Chrono. Dahna, ao perceber o que estava pra acontecer, pulou entre os dois pra tentar resolver as coisas diplomaticamente.

- Olha, eu não sei o que vocês tem um contra o outro, mas não vale a pena derramar sangue por isso... Olha, senhor - ela se referia ao meio-orc. - Por favor, vamos evitar brigas, eu não sei quem pode se machucar mais, e você não quer acabar morto, não é?

O meio-orc parou por alguns segundos e abaixou o machado. - Só não mata Cono poque moça bonita pediu... Se não, esmagava cabeça de Cono ladão!

- Tudo bem, então... Então... - Dahna tentava pensar um lugar pra onde mandar o meio-orc. Teve uma idéia. Pouco criativa, mas funcionaria nummeio-orc burro.- Porque você não vai na taverna beber um pouco pra pensar num jeitomelhor de esmagar a cabeça de Chrono ladrão?

-Hmpf, Eu fazer quaquer coisa pa sai de perto de Cono ladão. - Ele disse e saiu

Dahna suspirou aliviada.

- - -

Hyo entrou calmamente na taverna e uma garota acenou pra ele. Ele demorou um pouco, mas reconheceu ela de algum lugar...

- Hyo! - ela chamava enquanto mexia sem parar nos cabelos ruivos.

Hyo abriu a boca ao perceber quem era.

- Ayra?

Foi rapidamente até ela. Ela o recebeu com um abraço apertado... que o fez lembrar do que viveram no passado...

... Quando ele a conheceu, três anos atrás, na extinta Guilda de Aventureiros de Dorik, um anão metido à pai de Chrono, que criara a guilda para dar um lar à Hyo, Chrono e Ayra, pois ele os considerava muito, principalmente Chrono. Quando a guilda cresceu e outros vieram. Foi ótimo para Dorik, que recebia parte dos tesouros para manter a guilda, mas também acarretou o fim dela ...

Ela o soltou depois de um tempo. Hyo a observou e viu que ela havia crescido também. Apesar de ser mais velha que ele, ela ainda parecia muito jovem. Bonita, é verdade. Mas agora, suas curvas se acentuaram numa cintura fina, quadril largo e seios volumosos e firmes.

- Você cresceu, hein? - Disse Hyo, divertido.

- Hahaha... olha quem fala! - Ela olhou maliciosamente - Quando era moleque, você já era bem bonito... agora... hmmm...

Hyo sorriu igualmente malicioso. - Ora, não foi só eu quem ficou mais bonito...! - Percebeu então que ela era a garota que Kysha falou, e, então... ele deveria estar em uma perigosa guilda de ladinos! - Ayra, o que você anda fazendo?

- O de sempre... sou uma profissional das cidades, mas quase nunca ando por aí batendo carteiras... faço serviços mais... hmmm... complicados.

- Me disseram que você está numa guilda de ladinos.

- Ladinos? HA! Quem disse isso à você deve ser bem inocente. - Ela se aproximou dele, como se fosse contar um segredo. - Eu participo de uma Guilda de Assassinos... -Mostrou, entre as vestes, uma adaga e uma espada curta, curva e extremamente afiada, que ela carregava numa bainha excepcionalmente transparente, com certeza mágica. -Não é algo para se orgulhar, mas a culpa de eu estar aqui não é minha...

Hyo olhou para ela, um pouco abalado. - Mas... uh... de quem é a culpa, então?

- A culpa é toda de Lynn...

Hyo sentiu-se desgostoso. - Você ainda anda com ele?

Ela deu de ombros. - Não posso fazer nada. Ele que me treinou, eu segui ele porque ainda era inocente... agora sei no que estou metida... mas, de qualquer forma, é uma maneira eficiente de se ganhar dinheiro.

- Porque você não sai daqui? Você não era uma garota pra isso... - Ele parecia extremamente magoado pelo fato dela estar envolvida em algo tão sujo e nem sequer protestar.

- Eu já disse. Lynn não me deixa sair, é uma fonte de dinheiro muito boa, e se eu saísse, teria de sair dessa cidade que eu aprendi a amar.

Hyo estava sentia-se desagradável com isso. - Enfim... eu vim aqui atrás de um mapa de Faerûn. Você pode encontrar um pra mim?

- Tenho um comigo mas... resolvemos isso depois, Hyonnn... - Ele sentiu-se arrepiado com aquela voz dengosa dela...

- - -

Mihail tinha uma péssima impressão... era melhor ir pra casa e ver como as coisas iam. Ela sempre tinha um sexto sentido e sabia quando seus amigos iam se meter em encrenca... ou já estavam metidos.

Materializou suas asas e vôou até onde ficava a casa de Kysha, para saber onde estavam seus amigos.

- - -

Hyo pediu um pouco de comida e usou um pequeno truque para fazer a comida levitar até a sua boca e, eventualmente, até a boca de Ayra. Nesse momento, sentiu que seus poderes mágicos estavam mais poderosos... isso acontecia depois que ele passava tempo praticando magias - geralmente em monstros. Sorriu satisfeito, adorava isso... se perguntava que tipo de magia ele poderia usar agora.

Ayra estava extremamente satisfeita em reencontrar Hyo, uma vez que esse fora seu namorado, nos anos na guilda. Era um moleque bonito, nem parecia ter apenas 16 anos.

- Então... o que você fez depois que a Guilda fechou? - Perguntou Ayra, tentando parecer casual.

Hyo sentiu desgosto em lembrar dos sucessivos ataques que aconteceram à guilda... depois que Lynn e Zog foram expulsos pelo próprio Dorik, por ter roubado uma recompensa (merecida) de Chrono. Hyo _sabia _que Lynn que ordenara aqueles ataques furtivos, ele conhecia boa parte dos ladinos e assassinos da cidade... Dorik próprio fora ferido quase mortalmente... mas sobrevivera graças aos poderes de cura de Fieria, uma clériga de Selune, deusa da lua. A guilda era pequena e logo Dorik teve de fechá-la e se despedir de seus protegidos. Hyo suspirou. Era um bom local.

- Bom... depois que ela fechou, segui por um tempo com Chrono, mas agora também tem uma meio-elfa e uma... uh... uma humana, digamos assim, meio estranha, e uma halfling. Estamos procurando pistas sobre... uhm... sobre umas dicas do meu passado.

Ayra suspirou. Sabia que ele estava mentindo ou escondendo a verdade, mas que fosse, ela também não se sentia confortável com o que sabia dele. Ela se aconchegou mais pra perto dele, que aceitou o carinho.

- Hyo, sabe que eu senti muito sua falta...?

- Hmmm...

- É... de noite eu me sentia tão sozinha sem você...

Hyo sorriu de lado. Abraçou de leve a ex-namorada, lembrando do que passaram juntos. - Só terminou porque você seguiu com Lynn, sabia? Se você tivesse vindo comigo e com Chrono, podia ter continuado...

- Hmmm... Mas não pude fazer nada... - Ela virou-se e olhou para Hyo com seus olhos castanho-esverdeados. - Hyoonnn... - Ela disse, dengosa.

Hyo já sabia o que ela queria quando falava assim. Ele selou os lábios dela com um leve beijo. Então, sentiu arrepios nas costas. Soltou Ayra, e olhou pela taverna.

À princípio, não percebeu nada de estranho. Então... ele percebeu um par de olhos azuis-claros observando ele de perto da porta. Dahna estava com os braços cruzados na frente do peito, observando com cara de "Bonito, hein?". Ele sorriu sem graça.

Então sentiu um arrepio pior ainda, à ponto de tremer. Ayra perguntou o que fora e ele desviou os olhos de Dahna, apenas para encontrar os olhos esmeralda de Mihail observando ele friamente, com um toque de desconforto e raiva, sentada numa mesa, num canto escuro, com o rosto sombreado pelo capuz negro.

Hyo sentiu-se desconfortável. Com motivos de sobra. Mas o que elas tinham a ver com isso? Ele não era nada das duas... ou era? Sua cabeça girava em questionamentos quando ouviu uma risada mais alta que o barulho da taverna pouco movimentada.

Olhou novamente para a porta e viu Chrono rindo descontroladamente. Do seu lado, havia um anão com cabelos e barbas longos, castanhos, que sorria como um pai sorri ao sentir orgulho de um filho...

Sentiu um arrepio, pensanso em como isso seria desastroso.

Ele desviou a atenção de Ayra para que ela não visse o grupo. Ela deu-lhe outro beijo carinhoso e ele gelou ao sentir o olhar das garotas em suas costas e ao ouvir a risada de Chrono. Olhou e, pelo canto do olho, viu que Chrono, Dahna e o anão sentavam numa mesa e conversavam sobre algo. Mihail continuava no canto escuro, sozinha. Talvez ninguém a tivesse percebido... Ela olhava para ele como se fosse matá-lo em segundos.

Hyo virou-se ara Ayra novamente. - Então... você não quer ir conosco? Aposto que você já sabe que tipo de pessoa Lynn é...

- Ah... e-eu acho melhor não sair pra andar com você assim, Hyo... - Ela olhou para outro canto enquanto Hyo percebia que havia algo de errado.

- O que aconteceu? Ayra...?

- É que... Hyo... - ela olhava para o chão - Sua cabeça está à prêmio aqui, provavelmente já tem assassinos de olho em você...

Hyo olhou para ela com raiva. - Então você quer me pegar!

- Não... você sabe que eu devo minha vida três vezes à você, é uma dívida impagável, eu nunca farei nada de mal contra você, minha honra não permite.

- Honra? Que engraçado ver uma assassina falando de honra... - Disse uma voz que deu náuseas à Hyo... Ele olhou para o lado e viu um homem um pouco maior que ele, com cabelos negros e lisos até os ombros, olhos igualmente negros, a pele pálida e uma expressão doentia de prazer no rosto. Era Lynn, que destruira a vida que ele levava na guilda, levara sua namorada e quase matara seu mentor. - Acho que ganharemos um bom dinheiro com a cabeça dele, não é, querida Ayra?

Hyo ouviu um barulho de uma lâmina sendo desembainhada e viu que Lynn já desembainhara uma espada longa e fina - um sabre.

Foi o suficiente para ele ser cegado por uma magia de leque cromático e uma flecha acertar o alto de seu braço, quase no ombro, ferindo-o levemente.

Hyo olhou e viu Mihail em pé, desembainhando sua espada, Chrono e o anão correndo em sua direção. Então, ele reconheceu o anão. Era Dorik, o velho dono da Guilda.

O taverneiro, ao ver a confusão, gritou. - CONFUSÃO AQUI NÃO! FORA DAQUI!

Ayra percebeu o que aconteceria. - Hyo, deve haver mais assassinos vindo, Lynn não atacaria sozinho sem cobertura. Vamos embora. Rápido!

Eles se dirigiram até a porta, logo sendo seguidos por Chrono, Dorik, Mihail e Dahna.

Ao saírem na rua, viram que havia um grupo de doze homens do outro lado da rua, vestidos de preto com sabres e bestas penduradas no corpo.

Eles teriam problemas.

* * *

**Então, o que acontecerá? Porque a cabeça de Hyo estava à prêmio ali?**

**E o que vai acontecer? Não percam! Ecos do Passado - Parte 2!**

**Dividi em duas partes porque se não ficaria muito grande...**

**Falow pessoal! Reviews & Reviews! **


	10. Ecos do Passado: Parte 2

**Esse capítulo promete muita ação!**

**Para os apreciadores de lutas, quero fazer esse capítulo uma obra-prima XD**

**Além do mais, Hyo sentiu seus poderes mágicos mais fortes... será que...?  
**

**Vejam tudo nesse capítulo! òó**

**Aí vai!**

**

* * *

**

**_Capítulo 9 - Ecos do Passado - Parte 2_**

Chrono olhou para Hyo. - Para onde vamos agora, Hyo?

- Para a casa de Kysha. Não podemos continuar nessa cidade... - Ele virou-se para Ayra. - Porque minha cabeça está a prêmio? Quem fez isso?

Ayra ia responder se uma seta de besta não passasse zunindo por eles.

Dorik fez cara de raiva. - Só podiam ser parceiros de Lynn! Traidor... ele vai se arrepender!

- Precisamos achar cobertura... vamos para aquela rua! - Hyo apontou um beco.

Eles correram até o beco. Era um mercado ao ar livre.

Os assassinos foram atrás. A área estava ocupada por algumas pessoas e alguns mercadores, mas eles não pareceram se preocupar; passavam empurrando e derrubando todos os que estivessem no caminho.

Hyo percebeu que eles estavam perdendo terreno. Ele tinha de fazer alguma coisa, ou teriam de lutar no meio de muita gente... ele teve uma idéia. Sentiu uma magia nova vir em sua cabeça...

Virou-se. Chrono parou, confuso. Ayra ia puxar ele pelo braço, mas Chrono a impediu. Ele murmurou no ouvido dela.

- Ele deve estar usando alguma magia nova...

Hyo olhou furiosamente para os inimigos e murmurou palavras que soaram terríveis para Chrono. Ayra sentiu-se com um pouco de medo, algo que perfurava até a sua frieza treinada...

Hyo gritou a última palavra mágica e apontou mas mãos abertas na direção dos assassinos. Eles, incrivelmente, pararam.

- FUJAM, SE NÃO QUISEREM SER DESTRUÍDOS! - Disse Hyo, numa voz assustadora.

Os doze homens correram. Alguns largaram suas armas, outros simplesmente ignoraram tudo e correram desesperadamente como se tivessem visto um demônio.

Chrono sorriu. - Boa.

- É nova, acabei de aprender. - Disse Hyo, sorrindo. - Acho que vou chamá-la de Aterrorizar...

Ayra era a única que ainda estava angustiada. - Temos de ir, Hyo!

- Tudo bem... vamos!

Eles correram. Hyo não sabia quanto tempo duraria aquela magia, então eles deviam se apressar...

Correram o máximo que puderam. Chegaram na casa de Kysha em minutos. Ela estava olhando pela janela e se assustou quando viu Ayra. Abriu a porta.

- O que aconteceu? - Ela perguntou, olhando desconfiada para a garota ruiva.

- A Guilda de Assassinos está atrás de nós... temos de ir embora. - Disse Hyo, categórico. - Mas... porque, Ayra?

Ela respirou fundo. - Não sei porque... mas um dia, um homem vestindo uma armadura negra, com detalhes em azul escuro, que carregava um escudo que parecia ter uma caveira no meio... Ele apareceu, deu um pergaminho à Lynn, e disse que estava à procura de vocês... exceto você, halfling. E ele disse que daria uma boa recompensa à quem encontrasse e prendesse vocês. Ele disse que, se não fosse possível, que ele pagaria uma boa quantia por seus cadáveres...

Dorik bateu com uma mão na outra. - Lynn... Ele é ambicioso, fará tudo por dinheiro!

Hyo suspirou. - Bem, temos de ir. Tem gente demais atrás de mim, temos de partir imediatamente. Ayra... você tem o mapa?

- Tenho, sim. - Ela pegou um mapa de dentro de suas vestes e entregou a Hyo.

Hyo abriu o mapa em cima de uma mesa e correu os olhos por ele. Ele mostrava desde Waterdeep, acima da costa da espada, até as cidades do sul. Encontrou a cidade de Ghuliath, para onde Mezrik disse que eles teriam de ir. Era uma pequena cidade portuária, na ponta sul da Costa da Espada.

Kysha apontou para um ponto acima dos Picos Nebulosos, um pouco à oeste da Floresta dos Dentes Afiados. - Nós estamos aqui... é um lugar um pouco distante da civilização... mas... uh... era isso que Mezrik queria... - Sorriu de leve.

- Então temos de partir imediatamente. Não sei se temos ração o suficiente para todos nós chegarmos em Ghuliath, mas é certo de que não temos tempo para compras... - Disse Hyo, preocupado. - Peguem suas coisas...

Dorik cruzou os braços. - Bom... boa viagem. Eu não tenho de ir.

Ayra franziu a sombrancelha. - Eu me preocuparia se fosse você, velho amigo... Você sabe que Lynn te odeia, e agora que ele descobriu que você está aqui, ele vai te pegar e depois sairá atrás de Hyo...

Dorik ficou nervoso. - E vou ter de largar minhas coisas aqui?

Chronoo fez uma cara de pena. - Desculpa, Dorik... Mas nós não podemos correr esse risco todo não...

Dorik abaixou a cabeça. - Mas era tudo o que eu tinha! Não posso deixar aqui...

Chrono buscou uma bolsa em suas vestes. - Aqui, tome isso. - Sorriu e entregou uma bolsa de moedas de ouro. - Vai servir pra você construir sua vida nova...

Dorik fechou a cara. - Não posso aceitar!

- Claro que pode! - Sorriu. - Considere isso um pagamento por todas as moedas que eu peguei de sua bolsa para beber!

O anão sorriu, se descontraindo. - Obrigado, meu filho... Eu sabia que você não me deixaria na mão.

- Pois bem... vamos! - Disse Hyo.

Eles rapidamente pegaram suas coisas e se prepararam para partir. Saíram rapidamente da casa, olhando para os lados. Tudo ia relativamente bem... Eles entravam em becos para evitar possíveis perseguidores.

Eles andavam por uma rua larga, quando Chrono avistou um homem que estava vestido como os assassinos.

- Cuidado, escondam-se! - Disse ele, correndo para dentro de uma viela menor. Todos o seguiram, mas Kysha e Dorik demoraram um pouco mais.

- Algum de vocês foi avistado? - Disse Hyo, preocupado.

- Acho que não... - Disse Ayra.

- Ali dentro, peguem eles! - Dissa uma voz que Hyo sentiu nojo de ouvir.

- Temos de ir, rápido! Saiam pelo outro lado da rua... - Eles correram, mas, do outro lado, seis homens apareceram também. Hyo virou-se para voltar por onde tinha vindo, mas do outro lado, estavam quatro assassinos e Lynn.

- Ora, ora, ora. Se não é o feiticeirinho com a cabeça mais valiosa da cidade. - Disse Lynn, sarcástico. - Renda-se, você vivo vale mais do que morto...

Hyo fez uma cara de nojo. - Nem sonhe com isso, Lynn.

Chrono olhou raivosamente para o homem de olhos negros. - Vou adorar enterrar seu cadáver, seu verme.

- Vocês não percebem a situação? - Disse Lynn. - Eu sou quase o chefe da Guilda, tenho todos os assassinos das redondezas à minha disposição! Vocês não tem chance!

Hyo não sabia o que dizer, ele provavelmente tinha razão. Ayra tentou salvá-los.

- Vocês, voltem para a guilda e... - Ela tentava dar ordens aos assassinos, mas foi interrompida por Lynn.

- Minha querida Ayra, você _acha _que eles vão te obedecer? Seu posto é alto, mas ainda é menor que o meu...

- Grr... - Hyo preparou uma magia. - Não vou me render sem lutar! - Apontou os dedos para Lynn.

Quatro dardos mágicos saíram de seus dedos. Lynn se abaixou para desviar, mas eles alteraram seu cursoe o atingiram, deixando um rastro de luz púrpura por onde eles passavam.

Lynn rugiu de dor. - ARGH! Seu maldito... terei de entregar sua cabeça à Kaard! Ataquem! - Disse ele enquanto corria para fora da rua. - Vou buscar mais homens... me aguarde, Hyo! - Ele saiu da rua.

Chrono pegou sua espada e seu escudo. - Bom... temos uma chance. Só temos de ser rápidos.

Hyo pensou na sua próxima magia. - Vou tentar deixar algum vivo pra você. - disse, sarcásticamente. - Dahna... cuidado.

Mihail materializou suas asas, levantando vôo. Afastou-se da luta o máximo que pode...

Ayra sacou sua espada curta e sua adaga e, segurando uma em cada mão, preparou-se para a luta.

Dorik pegou seu machado de batalha.

Os assassinos correram na direção deles.

Mas sua corrida foi interrompida por um jato de vento que passou por eles. Sem que eles ao menos pudessem reagir, Mihail dera um rasante e, utilizando a força do vôo, golpeara um deles, enterrando a espada no peito dele e, tamanha a força do golpe, jogando-o para longe.

Hyo conjurou uma flecha ácida, que acertou em cheio um deles. A flecha se desfez numa poça de ácido borbulhante que corroía a pele do homem. Ele se jogou no chão, tentava tirar aquilo de cima dele, mas o ácido apenas continuava queimando, até ele não suportar mais e desmaiar de dor... ou talvez tenha morrido.

Eles finalmente chegaram à distancia de combate corpo-a-corpo.

Ayra recebeu o primeiro com uma forte estocada de sua espada curta mágica, que brilhava intensamente. O homem não desfaleceu, então Ayra girou a lâmina e o apunhalou nas costas com sua adaga. Então, ele desfaleceu.

Dorik desviou do sabre de um deles e desferiu um golpe nas costas dele. O assassino conseguiu se desviar parcialmente, mas ainda assim a lâmina cortou sua pele. Ele virou-se, para golpear novamente, dessa vez acertando o anão. Ele recebeu o golpe no braço, fazendo um corte de quase 5 centímetros de comprimento.

Chrono não conseguiu defender o golpe extremamente rápido de um deles. O sabre bateu em sua armadura, não chegando a cortar, mas machucando com a pancada. Ele inclinou-se para a frente com a força do golpe. O assassino pulou para o lado, tentando aproveitar o momento de distração para golpear novamente, mas Chrono acertou com o cabo de sua espada na cabeça dele, deixando-o tonto. Então, Chrono chutou sua barriga e ele caiu no chão, logo após golpeando-o com sua espada.

Hyo apenas posicionou sua lança para receber o impacto. Golpeou quando um deles chegou no alcance, e atravessou a caixa torácica dele com a sua lança. Torceu ela, arrancou-a do peito do homem e posicinou-se no meio do semi-círculo que Chrono, Ayra e Dorik formavam. Mas o tempo dele virar de costas foi o suficiente para outro assassino tentar acertá-lo. Ele deu um horizontal, acertandoas costelasde Hyo, que tropeçou para a frente.

O homem deu um grito de júbilo quando levantou sue sabre para acabar com Hyo.

Mas ele sentiuuma estocadanum local fatal desuas costelas. Olhou para baixou e deu de cara com uma halfling sorridente. - Nunca mais você vai tentar matar meus amigos! - Ela deu uma segunda estocada e o homem caiu, morto.

Mihail desceu mais uma vez e decepou a cabeça de um assassino. Pousou ao lado de Hyo.

- Quer que eu te cure?

- Agora não... uh... vá lutar! Eu consigo aguentar.

Ela levantou vôo e olhou para a luta. Restavam quatro assassinos, todos do lado de Chrono e Dorik... ela pousou silenciosamente atrás dos quatro assassinos.

Dorikse engalfinhava com o adversário. Desviou de uma estocada do sabre e atacou com seu machado. O homem pulou para o lado, fazendo com que ele se desequilibrasse. O homem ergueu seu sabre, sorrindo, vitorioso. Mas seu sorriso foi dilacerado quando uma espada atravessou seu peito. Atrás dele, Mihail torceu sua espada e libertou-a.

Dorik correu entãopara cima de um dos dois últimos sobreviventes. Este viu que não teria chances de bloquear o ataque do anão, e pulou para o lado, logo dando uma rasteira nele. O anão caiu no chão. O homem chegou perto dele e levantou seu sabre para golpear, mas o anão o fez antes, atingindo-o na perna e decepando um pé dele. Logo, o anão levantou e terminou o serviço.

Chrono olhou para o último homem que, entre ele e Mihail, tremia de medo. - Não vale a penagastar o fio de minha espada com você, verme. - Ele disse, enquanto guardava a espada.

Foi na direção do homem lentamente. Ele brandiu seu sabre e golpeou. Chrono defendeu com tanta força que jogou o sabre dele para longe, desarmando-o. Chrono deu uma pancada com o escudo no rosto do homem, que ficou tonto. Mas permaneceu em pé.

- Porque você insiste? - Suspirou e olhou pra cima. - Não se pode fazer nada... - Deu um soco no queixo do homem, com toda a força, que fez ele desmaiar e cair no chão.

Mihail curou Hyo. Ele mexeu nas costelas pra ter certeza de que tudo estava certo. - Bom, pessoal... Temos de ir, rápido, antes que aquele verme volte.

Mihail olhou para ele. - Porque você o odeia tanto?

Hyo franziu a sobrancelha. - Ele destruiu minha vida na guilda! Fugiu com minha namorada! (quando ele disse isso, sentiu os calafrios dos olhares de Mihail e Dahna) Quase matou Dorik! E como se não bastasse, tenta me matar! E nem tem coragem de me enfrentar!

Mihail apenas dirigiu um olhar sombrio pra ele, lembrando da parte de "Fugiu com minha namorada"...

- De qualquer forma, vamos embora.

Eles foram quase correndo para fora da cidade. Conseguiram sair do centro.

Chegaram à salvo na saída da cidade. Eles olharam a estrada à frente... Teriam um longo caminho para percorrer.

Mas ouviram um grito atrás deles. Hyo virou-se e, atônito, viu quase 50 homens armados perseguindo eles. Os homens cercaram eles e, do meio do bando... Lynn saiu.

- Vejam só, ele escapou! Não dessa vez, seu verme...

Ayra tentou pará-lo - Lynn...

- Pouco me importa o que você acha. - Ele disse, olhando friamente para ela.- Só não se meta de novo...

Ele foi na direção de Hyo, que levantou a lança.

- Faça alguma coisa, seu verme. Tem cinquenta bestas apontadas para você, me dê apenas _um _motivo e você vira um porco-espinho.

Ele abaixou a lança, mas ainda olhava com raiva para Lynn. Este foi andando calmamente. - Como punição por ter desafiado meus homens e me ferido _mais de uma vez_, seu cadáver vai ser entregue à Kaard!

Ele levantou a mão para ordenar que seus homens atirassem.

Hyo fechou os olhos. Era o fim.

* * *

**E agora?**

**Eu também não sei o que acontecerá...**

**Ainda não sei o que colocar no próximo capítulo!´**

**Ecos do Passado - Parte Final!**

**Será que é mesmo o fim? Parece que sim...**


	11. Ecos do Passado: Parte Final

**Então... vamos continuar!**

**Não há muito o que dizer... exceto que eu quero reviews òó**

**Bom, que seja...**

**Aí vai!**

**

* * *

**

**_Capítulo 10 - Ecos do Passado: Parte Final_**

Hyo permaneceu de olhos fechados, soltando o arreio de seu cavalo.

Ele ouviu novamente a voz de Lynn. - Vamos, Ayra, venha para cá se você não quer morrer com ele! - Hyo engoliu a raiva do homem que falava com escárnio.

Ele abriu os olhos para ver Ayra ir para trás de Lynn, com uma cara de desgosto.

Hyo olhou para ela, com raiva. - Então, essa é a sua "honra", Ayra? Simplesmente desistir?

- Hyo... - Ela começou.

- Quais são as suas últimas palavras? - Disse Lynn, interrompendo ela.

- Vá para o inferno!

Ele levantou novamente a mão para ordenar o ataque. Hyo fechou os olhos...

Esperou.

Ele ouviu então um baque surdo, como alguém caindo no chão... pensou que talvez fosse ele mesmo. Abriu os olhos...

E viu Ayra com a espada desembainhada e Lynn no chão, com sangue na cabeça.

- O que...

- Como você disse, Hyo, essa é minha honra... - Ela disse, sorrindo. - Uma pancada com a parte chata da lâmina com certezanão vai matá-lo, mas vai deixar ele desacordado por um bom tempo...

Hyo olhou para os homens que olhavam, atônitos. - Mas... e os assassinos?

- Eu tenho um posto alto na guilda... quando um assassino é morto, aquele que o derrotou ganha seu lugar... o que quer dizer que todos esses homens estão sob o meu comando... pelo menos até eles perceberem que Lynn está vivo... - Franziu a sombrancelha. - E que eu vou abandoná-los... - Virou-se para os homens, deixando Hyo sem entender direito o que ela tinha dito. - Vocês, voltem para a guilda e levem esse peso-morto aqui.

Os homens, para a surpresa de Hyo, obedeceram.

Em minutos, eles estavam sozinhos.

Ayra olhou para Hyo. - Estou começando à pagar minha dívida. - Ela disse, sorrindo (e sem perceber os olhares furiosos e, de certa forma, ciumentos, de Mihail e Dahna).

Hyo, suspirando aliviado. - Enfim... vamos?

Ayra titubeou por um momento. - Não sei se... Você.. Bem, você não acha que vai ser perigoso se continuarmos juntos? Digo, agora você sabe que tem alguém atrás de você, e tem alguém atrás de mim... Acho que não é seguro se fizermos nossos oponentes se juntarem... - Ela claramente estava indecisa.

Hyo olhou para Dorik. - E você, meu velho amigo?

- Eu não quero continuar me metendo en confusões com você, seu moleque... Eu vou reconstruir minha vida como um ferreiro... mas não sei onde, essa cidade é meu lar há muito tempo...

Chrono teve um estalo. - Dorik, porque você não vem com a gente para Ghuliath? Talvez você possa continuar sua vida lá, e ainda vai vir com a gente...

Ayra interviu. - Digo a mesma coisa, Chrono. Não é bom continuarmos com vocês, só vamos causar problemas à vocês...

- Eu não me importo. - Disse Chrono categoricamente.

Ayra olhou para ele. - E no caso de vocês forem causar problemas à nós?

- Nesse caso ficamos quites. - Disse Chrono sorrindo.

- Deixe de ser teimoso, Chrono. - Disse ela divertida, dando um soquinho no braço dele. - Você sabe que as coisas só vão se complicar...

- Ela tem razão, Chrono. - Disse Hyo. - Se os nossos oponentes, seja lá quem forem, se juntarem, estaremos perdidos. - Lembrou-se de algo. - E como a guilda está atrás de todos nós, se nos separarmos em dois grupos, teremos mais chances!

Ayra sorriu pra ele e afagou seus cabelos. - Bem... então acho que isso é uma despedida.

Hyo olhou pra ela com os olhos indescritivelmente melancólicos. - É... acho que sim...

Ayra olhou para o grupo em sua volta... e virou os olhos para Hyo. Chegou perto para sussurrar no ouvido dele. - Podemos ter um tempo sozinhos...?

Hyo sorriu desoladamente. - Tudo bem... - Ele virou-se para Chrono. - Chrono, nós vamos partir. Vão na frente, eu vou... vou cuidar da retaguarda.

Chrono olhou significativamente para ele, advertindo-o sobre Mihail e Dahna. Mas Hyo não se importou. Chrono deu de ombros e partiu, levando Mihail, Dahna e Dorik na frente.

Eles se distanciaram e Hyo encarou Ayra com tristeza. - Tem certeza que não vai vir conosco? Eu estava com tanta saudade de você...

- Desculpe, Hyo, mas é o melhor mesmo...

- Então realmente é uma despedida... - Disse ele, desviando o olhar.

- Hyonn...

- Não tem problema, se realmente vai ser melhor para todos nós. - Ele disse, olhando novamente nos olhos dela.

Ela sorriu compassionalmente. Hyo puxou-a para perto pela cintura edeu um beijo demorado... Sentiu os calafrios de olhares vindos lá da frente, mas ignorou-os. Demorou bastante naquele beijo de despedida, aproveitando cada segundo...

Depois de algum tempo, ele soltou ela. Olharam-se tristemente.

- Bom, então é isso, não é? - Disse Hyo, ainda segurando ela pela cintura.

- É... Vamos lá na frente...

Eles apressaram o passo e encontraram o grupo mais na frente. Hyo, ignorando os olhares furiosos de Dahna e Mihail, se despediu de Dorik, junto com Chrono. Ayra fez questão de dar mais um longo beijo em Hyo, logo após, prometendo que talvez eles se encontrassem em Ghuliath.

E ela, junto com Dorik,seguiu por outra estrada.

Hyo parecia estar nas nuvens enquanto cavalgava, absorto em um mar de pensamentos. Mihailcavalgava perto dele, de cara feia. Hyo olhou para ela como se estivesse acordando de um sonho.

- Porque a cara feia? O que te incomoda?

- Você?

- Eu?

- É. - Ela disse, soturna. - Você e aquela garota.

Hyo não pode esconder um meio-sorriso. Olhou para a frente. - Olha, Chrono e Dahnajá estão longe...! - Ele disse, ao ver que o cavalo de Chrono e o de Dahna, que aprendia a cavalgar, estavam longe.Fez mênção de incitar o cavalo, mas Mihail segurou seu braço.

- Espere, Hy...

Ela foi interrompida pela queda do cavalo dela. Ela conseguiu habilmente rolar, mas a espada machucou um pouco. Hyo adiantou-se para ajudá-la e, pulando do cavalo, ajudou-a a se levantar.

- Você está bem?

- Estou ótima. - Olhou para seu cavalo. - Ele que não parece estar muito bem...

Hyo olhou para o cavalo caído no chão e percebeu que ele estava com uma perna quebrada. Ele assoviou e Chrono voltou, com Kysha no mesmo cavalo e guiando o cavalo de Dahna.

- O que.. Ah, minha nossa, perdemos um cavalo! - Chrono disse, se irritando.

- Calma... Mihail, você não pode curá-lo?

- Talvez... mas mesmo assim o osso dele teria de se recuperar sozinho, minha magia divina ainda não é poderosa o bastante...

Hyo olhou para o cavalo, com pena. - Teremos de sacrificá-lo, então...

Dahna protestou. - Não! Mihail... Cure ele, e nós deixaremos ele se recuperar aqui.

Hyo olhou compreensivamente para Dahna. - Nós temos uma guilda de assassinos atrás de nós, Dahna... Desculpa, mas não temos tempo para esperar ele...

- Vamos deixar ele aqui, então!

Hyo balançou a cabeça. - Então tudo bem... acho que ele vai ser capaz de se recuperar sozinho. Mihail...

- Tá. - Ela disse, rispidamente, e se adiantou para usar sua magia de cura no cavalo.

Eles viram o cavalo se acalmar, mas ainda ferido. Seguiram adiante e deixaram o cavalo no canto da estrada, com esperanças de que ele se recuperasse.

Hyo ainda cavalgava lentamente. Observou que Mihail ainda caminhava ao seu lado, emburrada.

- Mihail... Não quer cavalgar no meu cavalo? Você parece cansada... - Ele disse, gentilmente.

Ela virou-se, abalada. - Não, não preciso disso.

- Mihail, deixe esse orgulho bobo de lado, você não vai viajar todo o tempo à pé. Chrono já está com Kysha e Dahna ainda não sabe nem cavalgar direito... é melhor você subir, vem...

Ela cruzou os braços e olhou para ele, levemente corada. - Hunf, eu posso me virar por aqui.

Hyo olhou para ela com uma expressão de quem tenta convencer uma criança birrenta. - E se eu dissesse que você está diminuindo o ritmo da viagem?

- Eu iria voando.

- Tá, deixa de besteira e vem aqui! - Disse Hyo, quase perdendo a paciência.

- Não.

Hyo puxou-a pelo braço suavemente e, demonstrando uma força incomum em feiticeiros, puxou-a para cima do cavalo, colocando-a na frente dele.

- Ei!

- Eu já disse pra você subir... - ele começou a cochichar no ouvido dela - ... E eu não quero ver você andando, cansada e eu aqui em cima do cavalo, não quero mesmo...

Ela ficou um tempo sem reação. - Obrigado.. - Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu murmurar.

- Olha, os outros já estão na fren... - Hyo teve uma estranha sensação de que Chrono fazia isso de propósito. - Hmmm...

- O que você disse?

- Nada.

- Hyo...

- O que?

- Eles estão na frente de propósito, não é?

- Acho que sim... - Ele disse, distraido.

- Porque?

- Ora... Eu não sei.

- Sabe...

- Esquece isso.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio. O sol movia-se acima deles, em direção ao oeste.

- Hyo...

- Quê?

- Me diz como você conheceu eles...?

Hyo se animou. - Bom, foi muito engraçado como eu conheci Chrono...

- - -

Chrono riu, tentando ser discreto. - Olha só aqueles dois...

Kysha sorria meio confusa, enquanto Dahna apenas olhava para o céu, meio triste, meio feliz...

Ela só tentava entender o que se passava dentro dela e dentro de Hyo...

* * *

**Bom, antes que vocês joguem as pedras, vou avisando que esse capítulo foi mais um epílogo para a série de Ecos do Passado...**

**O próximo capítulo vai ser melhor, juro! **

**> '**

**Mto obrigado à todos os que lêem essa fic!**

**xau!**


	12. Aviso

**Oi pessoal...**

**To vindo aqui pra avisar que Os Escolhidos I: A Profecia vai ficar parado por um tempo... Eu vou revisar os capítulos anteriores, pra deixar a história mais coesa. Não quero mudar muita coisa, mas se vocês lerem de novo ajuda muito. Quando eu terminar de revisar, vou apagar esse aviso.**

**Obrigado à todos **


End file.
